


Other Brother

by AkseeDragon



Category: Coraline (2009), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Midnight/Mount Lady, Bugs & Insects, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Children In Danger, Creepy Dolls, De-Aged Characters, Gen, Noncanonical Sibling Relationships, Rats & Mice, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkseeDragon/pseuds/AkseeDragon
Summary: 11-year-old Shouta moves into a new place with his older brother, Tomura. The apartment complex is strange, and his neighbors even stranger, yet the strangest thing of all is the little door in the living room.During the day, it's boarded up, but at night...It leads to a strange, bright and exciting alternate world. It's all just a dream... right?AKA; Shouta and Hizashi staring in Coraline





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by artwork from [cesi-scribbles on tumblr](https://cesi-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/178963469127/for-some-spoopy-halloween-vibes-have-a-coraline)

Shouta stares out the window, watching leafless trees pass by as they come up to the old, pink, Queen Anne-style house. The van passes by a sign; Shouta catches the words ‘Pink Palace Apartments’ before the sign is left behind. 

“We’re here,” his older brother says from the driver’s seat, pushing his blue hair out of his face as the van slows to a stop. Shouta hops out, following his tall, lanky brother to the back of the van. It’s soon unlocked, revealing a whole lot of boxes. 

His brother grabs the closet box and quickly makes his way into the apartment, unlocking the door.  
“Shouta, hurry up!” he calls. 

The young boy huffs, carrying a large box up the front steps of his new home. Just a few more steps and he will be inside-  
Shouta stumbles, hands fumbling to keep their grip on the box when- 

“Whoa!” a new voice exclaims, grabbing onto the box and helping Shouta steady, “You okay?” 

Shouta blinks at the newcomer. He didn’t hear the boy walk up, when did he get so close? 

“Yo, you need help carrying this inside?” the boy asks. 

Wordlessly, Shouta nods.  
Together they get the box inside and set down in the empty living room. 

“I’m Hizashi!” the boy smiles, “But you can call me Zashi if you like! You’re… Shouto, right?” 

“Shout_a_.” 

“Ah, okay! You need any more help carrying boxes?” 

“We can handle it,” Shouta says dismissively, walking back outside. 

“We?” Hizashi follows. 

“My Brother and I.” 

“Oh, cool! So it’s just the two of you, right? I live with my Mom and Grandmother, they…”  
The other boy keeps talking, but Shouta tunes him out.  
“…are you going to go to UA when school starts? I go there so I was just- oh hello!” Hizashi waves as Shouta’s older brother walks out of the apartment. “I’m Hizashi!” 

He raises an eyebrow at them.  
“Tomura,” he says finally, pulling another box out of the moving van, “You live in the Pink Palace too?” 

“Oh no Sir,” Hizashi shakes his head, “But my Grandmother owns the place! I’m surprised she let you stay, she doesn’t usually rent out to people with kids! Something about-” 

“You talk a lot,” Shouta interrupts.  
Tomura snorts. 

“Ahah, yeah, people tell me that a lot!” 

“I wonder why.” Shouta picks up another box.  
Hizashi follows his lead, grabbing a small box and following the brothers inside. Tomura gives Shouta a questioning look as Hizashi continues to talk about who-knows-what. Shouta just shrugs. 

Together, the three of them soon get all the boxes inside.  
Tomura starts unpacking while Hizashi chatters away in Shouta’s ear. 

“Oh hey, cool mirror!” Hizashi looks down the hallway, making funny faces in the tall mirror at the end.  
Shouta peers around the corner curiously.  
Hizashi pulls his mouth apart and sticks out his tongue.  
“Try it!” he tells Shouta, sounding ridiculous. 

“No.” 

“Aw, why not-?” 

“Look,” Tomura says, pulling out his laptop and setting it on the dining room table, “I’ve got work to do. So why don’t you show Shouta around outside, Hizashi?” 

Hizashi’s eyes light up.  
Shouta glares at his brother.  
“I can show you the Secret Well!” Hizashi exclaims, pulling Shouta outside with him. 

* * *

Hizashi leads Shouta out the wrote-iron gates, through the barren garden and up a dirt road leading into woods.  
“I’ve been here all my life,” Hizashi smiles, “So I really know my way around. Where did you move from?” 

“…Someplace.” 

Hizashi laughs.  
“That’s not very descriptive.” 

Shouta shrugs.  
After a moment, he asks, “What’s so special about this ‘Secret Well’?” 

“I’ll show you!” 

Hizashi practically skips up the hill as Shouta shuffles behind him, kicking up dust.  
At the top of the hill is a circle of mushrooms growing happily in the mud.  
Shouta looks around, frowning. “Where’s the Well?”  


“Right here!” Hizashi brushes the mud away inside the circle, revealing wooden planks covering a deep, deep hole. 

“Oh.” 

“It’s not supposed to be easy to find, that’s why they call it a secret!” 

Picking up a nearby stick, Shouta crouches down and pries open the cover to the Well. Looking down, he can’t see the bottom. 

Hizashi whispers, pushing up his glasses, “They say the Well is so deep if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you’d see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day.” 

“Why are you whispering,” Shouta whispers back. 

“For dramatic effect.”  
Shouta rolls his eyes.  
“You might want to drop that stick, by the way,” Hizashi says at normal volume. 

“Why?” 

“I think it’s poison oak.” 

Shouta flails in surprise, letting go of the stick and accidentally dropping it into the Well. The stick falls down, down, out of sight…  
There’s a distant, very quiet _Sploosh!_ that echoes up from the Well. 

“See? I told you it’s deep.”  
Glaring, Shouta puts the cover back on the well.  
“Cool, right?” 

“I guess.” 

There’s a rustling noise in the woods. The boys sit up straight, looking around for the source.  
Something _yowls_ behind them, making the boys jump. Shouta slips and falls onto the wooden planks, the wood giving slightly under his weight. 

“Nedzu!” Hizashi half-laughs, half-coughs, picking up a bright white cat, “You scared Shouta!”  
Huffing, Shouta gets up off the top of the well.  
“Dude,” Hizashi coughs, petting the cat, “You could have fallen in.” 

Shouta hums in response.  
“…You alright?” he asks when Hizashi doesn’t stop coughing. 

“Hm-?” he coughs again, “-oh, I’m fine. Just surprised me is all.”  
Shouta nods. His eyes drift towards the cat.  
“You wanna pet him?” Hizashi asks, holding Nedzu out towards Shouta, “He’s not my cat; he’s a stray! I kinda feed him sometimes thought and sometimes he’ll bring me little dead things in payment. I guess he likes me.” 

Tentatively, Shouta holds his hand out. Nedzu meets him halfway, nudging Shouta’s hand with his head.  
His eyes light up. 

“You like cats, huh,” Hizashi smiles. 

“Maybe,” Shouta looks away, pulling his hand back to his side. 

“Aw, don’t be shy!” 

He crosses his arms and glares at the Well. 

“HIZASHI!” a voice calls from off in the distance. Hizashi jumps. 

“Oh, that’s my Mom!” he smiles, setting Nedzu down, “I have to go. See you later, Shouta!” 

Shouta blinks.  
As soon as he had come, the whirlwind of a boy is gone. 

Nedzu meows, looking up at Shouta. He stares back. 

“I’m not feeding you,” he says after a while.  
The cat’s tail twitches. It turns away, disappearing into a nearby log.  
Rubbing the nape of his neck, Shouta looks back towards the Pink Palace.  
“Weirdo…” he says to himself, slowly walking back the way he came. Thunder rumbles in the distance.  


* * *

Shouta closes the front door to the apartment, soaking wet. He kicks off his yellow rain boots and unceremoniously drops his matching raincoat on the floor. 

There’s a soft _tap, tap-tap_ coming from the kitchen; Shouta walks in to see his brother still doing work on his laptop. Shouta leans in the doorway.  
“I almost fell down a well,” Shouta says casually. 

“Uh-huh.” Tomura doesn’t look up. 

“I would have died.” 

“That’s nice.” 

Shouta sighs, scratching at the red rash slowly appearing on his hand from the poison oak. 

“You didn’t track in mud, did you?” 

Shouta thinks of his muddy boots, piled next to the door.  
“No?” 

“Good. Because you’d have to clean it up.”  
_Tap, tap-tap._

Shouta rolls his eyes. Stretching, his arm bumps the door, making it squeak. He smirks, grabbing the handle.  
_Squeeeeak, squeeeak,_ Shouta moves the door back and forth.  
_Squeeeeak, squeek, squeek-squeek-squeek-squee-_

“What!” Tomura glares, finally looking over at Shouta. 

“Nothing.” 

Tomura sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
“You know,” he says finally, “this house is a hundred and fifty years old.” 

“So?” 

“So, why don’t you, I don’t know, explore it or something. Look for leaky windows and things we’ll have to fix at some point. Or go unpack your room, for all I care. Just let me work!” With that, Tomura turns back to his computer.  
_Tap, tap-tap._

“Whatever.” Shouta grabs a notebook and a pen and walks out of the room. 

* * *

“So?” Tomura asks, setting takeout on the dining table, "what’d you find?”  
“Twelve leaky windows,” Shouta mutters, opening his box, “rusted shower head. Lots of bugs. Crack in the ceiling of my room.” 

Tomura nods.  
“Nothing we can fix, right?” he smiles. 

Shouta huffs. “I thought you were going to cook.” 

“We both know I’m a shit cook, Sho. Besides, this isn’t the most up-to-date kitchen. Takeout is convenient.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Shouta pushes his food around with his chopsticks. “…I also found a little door.” 

“Little door?” 

“Yeah. In the living room. I don’t think you could fit in it. It was locked.” 

“Huh,” Tomura tilts his head in thought, “Want to check it out?” 

Shouta blinks in surprise.  
“Okay.” 

Tomura pushes his chair up and walks over to a drawer. Shouta follows, peaking in the drawer to see a bunch of mismatching keys. Tomura riffles through them and pulls out a little black key, with a button for a handle.  
“Maybe this one?” he smiles, “Show me the door?” 

Shouta leads the way, showing his brother how he pushed a chair out of the way to find the little door. 

“Man, that is tiny,” Tomura hums, sticking the key in the lock. “Hey, it fits!”  
_Click!_  
He swings the door open, revealing-  
That whatever was back there is bricked up, now. 

Shouta sighs. 

“Sorry, Sho, guess they walled it up when they separated the house into apartments.”  
He shrugs in reply.  
“Let’s go eat, yeah?” Tomura stands, leading the way back to the kitchen. 

* * *

Shouta curls up in his yellow sleeping bag, not bothering to put sheets on his bed. He stares at the crack in his ceiling, unable to fall asleep. 

After a few moments of silence, he sits up with a huff. He unzips his sleeping back and stretches, looking towards his boxes to- 

There’s a doll on his boxes.  
Shouta stares at the doll.  
The doll does nothing.  
He narrows his eyes, slipping off his bed and slowly walking over to the doll. 

It’s about the size of his forearm; burlap body with button eyes and yarn hair. But that’s not the strangest thing about the suddenly appearing doll.  
The doll looks like Shouta. It has black hair styled like his, along with a yellow raincoat and yellow boots. 

Shouta huffs, unceremoniously tossing the doll onto a nearby chest. Probably just a prank by his brother. 

He opens one of the boxes, placing knickknacks around his room to make the dreary place a little more lively. He carefully set out his ceramic cats on the shelf next to the window.  
He pulls out a framed photograph, frowning slightly.  
“Emi, Oboro…” he says quietly, looking at himself and his friends, standing in front of a big sign that says ‘Miss you Shouta!!’.  
He sets it on his dresser. 

A soft _scrittch scrittch_ takes Shouta’s attention. He looks over his shoulder, spotting a little mouse running out of his room.  
“…” 

He chases the mouse down the stairs into the living room, frowning when the mouse skitters behind the little door. The space behind the door seems to… glow?  
Bending down in front of the door, he slowly opens it. 

Instead of a brick wall, Shouta sees a long, glowing purple-blue tunnel leading to another door.  
He hesitates, glancing around the living room.  
“Guess I fell asleep…” he mutters, climbing into the magical tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of this story written already. I wanted to have all of it done by tomorrow, but life happened. So I'll probably have the next chapter edited and uploaded soon?  
Love to cesi-sribbles for the inspiring artwork and to [Impostorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impostorism/pseuds/Impostorism) for listening to me rant XD.


	2. ~

Shouta climbs out the little door on the other side of the tunnel, and…  
Stands up in his living room. He blinks, looking around the identical room.  
“Well, that was anticlimactic,” he mutters under his breath. 

A light flickers on in the kitchen down the hall. Someone is humming.  
Curious, Shouta silently sneaks into the other room.  
“Tomura?” he asks, watching his brother bustling around in the kitchen, “What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.” 

“Hm?” Tomura turns towards him, mixing a bowl-  
Not Tomura.  
Shouta takes a step back.  
_Not Tomura_. Tomura doesn’t have _red buttons for eyes_.  
“Hey Sho!” Not-Tomura smiles, “You’re just in time, I’m almost done getting ready for dinner!” 

“You’re not my brother,” Shouta challenges. 

“You’re right!” Not-Tomura responds brightly, “I’m your Other Brother! Now go tell the Other Emi that dinner is ready. She’s messing around in the study!” 

“…Emi is here?” 

“Well, in a way. Go say hi!” 

Hesitantly, Shouta backs out the door, not taking his eyes off of Other Brother until he has too. 

He nearly sprints down the hall, flattening himself against the wall next to the study entrance. Jazzy piano music is coming from inside.  
They don’t even have a piano.  
He peaks his head into the room, holding in a gasp as he spots his best friend sitting at a grand piano. 

“You coming in, Sho?” Other Emi calls, tinkering with the keys. 

Slowly, Shouta walks closer.  
“I didn’t know you could play the piano.” 

Emi giggles, turning around to face Shouta. Her eyes are buttons, too.  
Shouta represses a shiver.  
“I can’t! Hahaha,” Emi smiles, “I don't need to know; this piano plays ME!”  
She laughs, mechanical arms coming out from the top of the piano. 

Shouta jumps back, watching the arms curl around Emi. 

Emi just giggles, slipping her hands into the gloves on the end of the arms. She spins around, letting the piano, well, play her. A song Shouta doesn’t recognize starts to play as the gloves make Emi’s hands press the keys.  
“Hey Shouta, did you hear about the stupid pianist who kept banging his head on the keys? He was playing by ear!” she laughs. 

Shouta gives her a shaky smile. He can’t decide if he should stay or run.  
A small voice in the back of his mind reminds him Tomura-no, Other Brother- sent him in here for a reason.  
“Uh, my Other Brother told me to come get you?” he says tentatively. 

“Oh!” Emi slips her hands out of the gloves and rushes to Shouta’s side.  
She entwines their arms, tugging slightly. “Let’s go!” 

Eyes wide, Shouta lets Other Emi lead him back to the kitchen. 

* * *

The dining room is extravagant. It looks nothing like the small, shabby kitchen in the.. real world? Main world? There is a beautiful chandelier and everything.  
The circular table has a charcoal grill in the middle, with side dishes and dips scattered around the tabletop. Kimchi-fried Rice, Pickled Radishes, different kinds of Namul.  
“I know you love Yakiniku,” Other Brother smiles, setting the marinated raw steak onto the warm grill. 

The meat cooks quickly, and Other Emi digs in. 

Shouta hesitates at first, but… the food turns out to be _really good_.  
He glances over at Other Brother, who is just smiling at him.  
“Aren’t you going eat?” Shouta asks. 

Other Brother shakes his head.  
“I’m not hungry,” he shrugs, smiling, “After dinner, I was thinking we could play a game!” 

“A game?” 

“Ooo! Hahaha, like what?” Emi asks, cheeks puffed out with her mouth full of food. 

“Maybe hide and seek?” 

Shouta frowns. “You hate hide and seek.” 

“Your brother might, but I’m your Other Brother! I’d love to play with you!” he _tap, tap-tap_s his fingers on the table. 

“Hm…” Shouta looks around the room. He glances around the walls, at the table and the warm grill.  
It's all very… homey, cozy.  
He hates it. 

Shouta blinks; he turns and looks out the window.  
He could have sworn he saw a green light flash outside, but there was nothing there. 

“I…” Shouta gulps, putting down his chopsticks, “I’m full. I think I want to go home now.” 

“But you are home!” 

“I mean my other home, the one I came from? I think I should get to bed…” Shouta pushes his chair back and stands up. 

“Aw…” Emi whines. 

“If that’s what you want,” Other Brother smiles, getting up as well and walking to Shouta’s side, “Come on, I’ll take you to bed.” 

“But…” 

* * *

Other Brother opens the door to Shouta’s room.  
Instead of a dreary, faded gray, the walls are a soft, bright yellow with bright gray accents. The crack in the ceiling is gone. His bed has a big, fluffy yellow comforter and black sheets with a matching black pillow. His ceramic cats come to life, meowing quietly and waving at him from their shelf.  
Shouta stares, standing still in the doorway. 

“Do you like it?” Other Brother smiles. 

He shrugs and walks to his bed, slipping under the covers. 

“Oh, one more thing,” Other Brother smiles, pulling out a jar from nowhere, “Can I see your hand?"  
Tentatively, Shouta holds out his hand.  
“The one with the poison oak rash, silly.”  
Other Brother takes Shouta’s hand, and carefully rubs some sort of paste onto Shouta’s rash. “This is magic mud,” he smiles, “It will make your rash disappear! Goodnight, Sho.”  
He turns out the lights, “See you tomorrow~.” 

Shouta pulls the blanket up over his head. He falls into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter compared to the rest, lol <3


	3. Chapter 3

Shouta blinks.  
The crack in his ceiling is back.  
He rubs his eyes. 

He unzips his sleeping bag, sitting up and looking around his room.  
Drab and colorless.  
It’s perfect.  
The doll is staring at him. 

The doll is- 

Shouta double-takes, looking at the doll. It’s sitting in the chair next to his bed.  
Didn’t he leave it on the chest?  
He stares at the doll for what seems like ages, then huffs.  
“Tomura’s messing with me,” he grumbles, grabbing the doll and stalking out of the room. 

* * *

Shouta drops the doll onto Tomura’s laptop, forcing his brother to look away from his game. 

“Sho, what the fuck?” He picks up the doll and glares.  
“I’m busy, y-” Tomura blinks in surprise, looking it over, “-you making dolls of yourself now?” 

Shouta scoffs. “I’m not the one who made it, you jerk. You’re the one who put it in my room.” 

“No, I didn’t,” Tomura raises an eyebrow, laying the doll on the table. 

“Then how did it get there?” 

He holds his arms up in a ‘don’t ask me’ gesture.  
“Maybe that blond kid left it for you.” 

“Hizashi hasn’t been in my room,” Shouta huffs, “And he didn’t move the doll from the chest to the chair while I was sleeping.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Just admit you did it already!” 

“You probably just sleep-walked, Sho-” 

“I _don’t_ sleep-walk.” 

“-Or maybe you’re just haunted,” Tomura smirks, looking back at his game and typing something. 

“Fine, be that way,” Shouta snatches the doll back and stalks towards the doorway. 

“Oh, Sho? Could you do me a favor? Someone mixed up our mail, I think we have some packages for the guy who lives upstairs? Could you bring it to him?”  
Shouta gives Tomura a death-glare.  
“Thanks, Sho!”  
_Tap, tap-tap._

* * *

Shouta walks up the rickety metal stairs that lead up to the third floor of the Pink Palace. He wonders, as he balances the packages in front of him, when the rusty banisters were added to the side of the house as they shift and creak under him.  
He knocks on his neighbor’s door, swaying slightly as he waits for a response.  
He knocks again.  
Shouta looks around; he tries to peak in the window to see if his neighbor is home. 

“Excuse me,” A soft voice asks from behind him.  


Shouta jumps, turning around and nearly dropping the packages.  
The tall, skinny man chuckles, giving the packages a gentle push to help them stay straight.  
Shouta forces himself to relax. “Mr. Yagi? Our mail got mixed up.” 

“Oh!” he smiles, taking the mail, “Why thank you, my boy! If you’d excuse me, for a moment.” Mr. Yagi opens the door to his apartment and walks inside, setting the packages on a table. 

Peaking his head in, Shouta notices floor-to-ceiling mouse cages spanning the entirety of a wall. The cages were all connected with multi-colored tubes.  
His eyes widen, watching the mice play. There were easily thirty of them, jumping and squeaking.  


“You’re not scared of mice, are you?” Mr. Yagi asks, walking back over. Shouta shakes his head.  
“Just checking,” he smiles, “They’re a kind of… hobby of mine. I’m trying to train them.”  


“Train them?” 

“Ah haha, it’s just a silly idea I had. A miniature circus of jumping mice.” 

“Right…” Shouta glances at the mice then back at the man, “Good luck with that?” 

“Why thank you.” 

“I should head back,” Shouta takes a couple steps out the doorway. 

“Ah, one moment, my boy!”  
Shouta looks over his shoulder.  
“The mice, sometimes they… say things? To me? It sounds crazy, but... Ehem, anyway, they wish to tell you ‘not to go through the little door’.” 

Shouta stares at him, mouth agape.  
Mr. Yagi sighs, waving his hand dismissively.  
“I know, I know. It’s nonsense. Goodbye, my boy.” He promptly closes the door. 

Shaking his head, Shouta walks back down the rickety stairs to the ground floor. “Is everyone here weird?” he mutters to himself. 

“SHOUTA!” 

“Speaking of weird…” 

Hizashi runs up to Shouta, the biggest grin on his face.  
“Do you like slugs?” 

“…Slugs?”  
“Banana slugs! They come out after it rains. We’ve been hunting them!” 

Shouta looks around; there’s no one else there.  
He gives Hizashi a look. 

“Oh, me and Nedzu,” Hizashi laughs, unzipping his red jacket slightly to let Nedzu the cat stick his head out.  
Nedzu _mrrps_, blinking at Shouta. 

Shouta smiles slightly, watching Nedzu hide again as Hizashi crouches low to the ground.  
“Hizashi,” Shouta asks, “Do you know anything about a doll that-” 

“FOUND SOME!” Hizashi stands up with two small slugs in his hands, bouncing on his heels. 

“Never mind…” Shouta sighs, as Hizashi mimes eating one of the slugs, “Don’t eat that.” 

“I’m not going to eat them!” he responds, hitting his free hand to his chest as dramatically as possible.  
He smirks.  
“I’m going to wear them as a slug-stache.” He tilts his head back and balances the slugs on his upper lip. 

“Ew!” 

Hizashi laughs, winking at Shouta as the slugs falling back into his hands. “I think I’ll call you ‘Mic’, and you… hm, ‘Presentation’!”  


“…" 

“What?” 

“…Mic as in Michal?” Shouta guesses. 

“As in Microphone!” 

“Okay…” he slowly nods. 

“Don’t give me that look!” Hizashi pouted, “They’re good names!” 

“Sure.” 

“Shoutaaa.”  
Shouta turns to walk away.  
“Heey, wait! I wanna ask you something!” Hizashi puts the slugs down on a nearby log and runs over to Shouta.  
“So there’s this Shakespeare Festival tomorrow, and I was wondering if you and your brother were going to come?” 

“No." he keeps walking towards the front of the house. 

“Aww, it’ll be fun! My family and I work at the theater in town, we know a lot of Shakespeare! Do you know about his plays?” 

Shouta shrugs. “Not really.” 

“I could teach you! If you wanted, I mean," he smiles, skipping in step with Shouta.  
"By the way, Yuu and Nemuri work there too!” 

“Who?” Shouta pauses. 

“The girls who live below you, in the basement apartment! I was just going to see them; Yuu’s my sister! Come say hi with me!” Hizashi takes Shouta’s hand, leading him down the basement stairs. 

“Wha? Wait, Hizashi-”  


“Oh! Sorry, your poison oak rash right?” Hizashi quickly lets go, sheepishly smiling.  


Shouta pauses, tilting his head slightly. He forgot about the rash.  
He looks and his hand and frowns, seeing nothing there. 

“Whoa,” Hizashi says, “Guess it wasn’t poison oak after all.” 

“…Magic mud,” Shouta mutters. 

“Hm?” Hizashi asks, knocking on the door.  
“Er, Nothing-”  


_BARK BARK-BARK BARK!_  
Shouta nearly jumps out of his skin as two dogs appear in the window.  
Nedzu leaps out of Hizashi’s jacket, disappearing up the steps and out of their sight.  
Hizashi just _laughs_.  
“By the way,” he snickers, “They have dogs.” 

The door swings open and three little Shih Tzu’s tumble out, jumping at Hizashi and Shouta.  
“Stop that!” a blond lady commands, ushering the dogs back inside.  
“Zashi!” 

“Hi, Yuu!”  
Yuu gives Hizashi a big hug, lifting him into the air and spinning in a circle!  
“Put me down!” Hizashi laughs. 

“So what’s up?” she smiles, setting him down and running a hand through his hair. 

“Hey!” he pouts, trying to fix his hair, “I just wanted to come say hi, not get attacked!” 

“Shouto, right?” she asks, looking away from her brother. 

“Shouta.” 

“Oops, my bad!” 

“Don’t ignore me!” 

“You just moved in upstairs, right?” she smiles.  
Shouta nods.  
Hizashi pouts more.  
She nudges her brother playfully.  
“Come inside, I’m sure you boys want snacks. Hizashi is always hungry.” 

“Yuuuu, stop embarrassing me!” “No.”  
She opens the door enough for the boys to enter, holding back the dogs with her leg.  


Hizashi rolls his eyes and smiles at Shouta, leading the way.  
The basement apartment is simple; two rooms, a living room-slash-kitchen and a bedroom. 

A black-haired woman glances up at them from a pile of papers as they enter.  
“Zashi!” the second woman yells, dropping her papers and rushing over to him. She grabs him in a hug and peppers his face with kisses. 

“Nemuri, stop!” Hizashi tries to push her away. 

“But you’re just so adorable!” 

“I’m not adorable, I’m eleven!” he squirms. 

“You’ll always be adorable, kid,” Nemuri smiles, letting him go. Hizashi huffs, dramatically wiping the lipstick stains off his face.  
Shouta just stands there, bemused.  
“And who is this cutie?” Nemuri smiles, turning to Shouta. 

He takes a step back and looks to Hizashi for help.  
Hizashi shrugs. 

“Stop tormenting the boys, Nemi!” Yuu laughs from the kitchen, “Don’t scare off Zashi’s friend.” 

“I’m not scaring him,” Nemuri waves the comment off. “Don’t just stand there awkwardly boys, come sit!”  


Hizashi jumps over the side of the couch while Shouta shuffles over, looking around the room. Nothing really calls out to him, except for three Shih Tzu’s with angel wings on a shelf.  
He looks again. The dogs don’t look like they’re just toys.  
“Are those dogs…?” 

“Real?” Yuu finishes for him, setting a tray of snacks and a teapot on the table, “Yup.”  


“I couldn’t just let them go,” Nemuri says, picking up the closest living Shih Tzu, “They’re my Puppers! I had them stuffed so I can keep them forever." 

“I think it’s a little weird,” Yuu stage-whispers to Shouta. Nemuri looks over her glasses as she pets the dog.  
“You’re a little weird, Yuu.” 

“I know!” she smiles brightly, pouring tea for everyone.  
Shouta sips his tea slowly while- 

“Aah! Hot hothothot!” 

-Hizashi doesn’t. 

“Of course it’s hot, I just made it!” Yuu laughs.  
Hizashi sticks out his tongue at her. 

“So, you’re actors?” Shouta asks. 

Nemuri’s eyes light up. “The best! We’re the stars of the next show, Shakespeare's ‘Much Ado About Nothing’!” she dramatically poses.  
The three of them look to Shouta for a reaction, but he just sips his tea. 

“Sorry,” he shrugs, “I don’t know much Shakespeare.” 

“Well, we’ll just have to teach you!” Yuu smiles, “I’ll be playing Lady Beatrice, a pleasant-spirited lady with a _very_ sharp tongue. She is generous and loving, but just can’t help but _roast_ everyone around her. She’s a strong, independent woman who don’t need no man~.” 

Hizashi pipes up, “But she falls in love with Benedick!" 

“She doesn’t _need_ Benedick,” Nemuri responds, “but she chooses him anyway.” 

Yuu smirks, “She could do better.” 

“Excuse you!” Nemuri _gasps_, “Sir Benedick is an aristocratic soldier straight off the battlefield!”  
Yuu rolls her eyes and looks over at the boys, mimicking Nemuri and mouthing _‘blah blahblah blah’_.  
Nemuri kicks her playfully. “He’s intelligent and witty and while his social skills could use some work he has always respected Beatrice and matches her with a snarky retort!” 

“He tries to match her, you mean.” 

“I _swear_ Yuu-” 

Hizashi chuckles as the ladies continue bickering. “Nemuri’s playing Benedick,” he explains.  
Shouta hums, finishing off his tea and petting one of the dogs. It tries to lick his hand; Shouta quickly pulls his arm back and wipes his slimy hand on the couch.  
Hizashi giggles, letting the dog hop up unto his lap. He regrets his decision when it starts trying to lick his face. 

“Hizashi’s in it too, you know!” Yuu says suddenly, turning back to the boys, “If you come you’ll get to hear him sing! He’s got a great voice, like a little angel!” 

“Heeey,” Hizashi whines, still trying to make the dog calm down. 

“Well you do!” She opens her mouth to say something else, but pauses, eyes zeroing in on Shouta’s teacup.  
“Are you done?” she asks.  
Shouta nods.  
“Can I read them? 

“Er… what?” 

“Your tea leaves! I can tell you your future!” she practically bounces in her seat. 

Nemuri groans.  
“Not this again.” 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” 

“Yuu, it’s not _real_,” Nemuri smiles, reaching out and brushing a stray hair behind Yuu's ear. 

“Oh yeah? What about the time I predicted good things coming your way and you got a scholarship!” 

“Coincidence!” Nemuri throws her arms up.  


“There’s no such thing!” Yuu huffs. She holds out her hand for Shouta’s cup.  
Curious, but not expecting anything, he hands it over.  
Yuu squints, staring at the leaves. “Oh… Shouta, Shouta, Shouta; you are in terrible danger!” 

Hizashi’s eyes widen; Nemuri snorts.  
“Suuure he is,” she says, reaching over, “give me that cup.” 

“It’s true, look! A clawed hand!” 

Nemuri looks at the leaves, keeping them out of reach of the dog.  
“That’s a giraffe.” 

“No it’s not! It’s a creepy hand! You’re holding it wrong!” Yuu snatches it back, turning it so Nemuri can look again.  
Nemuri pointedly looks away, smirking.  
“Hey!”  


Shouta doesn’t know what to do. He just kind of sits there. He looks over at Hizashi, who looks bemused at their antics, relaxing back on the couch.  
Getting an idea, Shouta pulls out his phone. “Ah, my brother needs my help fixing something,” he says, standing up. A Shih Tzu immediately takes his spot, tilting its head up at him. “I have to go, sorry." 

“Alright,” Nemuri smiles, “Go on! We won’t stop you.” 

“Hey Zashi, you should go with!” Yuu says, “Maybe you could help too!” 

“Huh? But I… oh. Okay…” Hizashi crosses his arms, but smiles a little at Shouta. “That okay?” 

“Er…” Shouta fiddles with his sleeve. Tomura doesn’t actually need him. “I guess,” he shrugs. 

“Great! Have fun boys!”

* * *

Hizashi kicks a rock at the top of the stairs, watching it bounce until it stops. He kicks another.  
“So what does Tomura need help with?” 

“…He doesn’t.”  


“Oh.”  
Shouta rubs the nape of his neck.  
“Well,” Hizashi turns around, “What now-” He freezes, eyes widening. 

“Hizashi?” Shouta asks, trying to see what he’s looking at.  


Hizashi _**screams**_.  
He stumbles backward, falling to the ground as he scrambles away from the house.  
“Bugbugbugget_itawayfrom**me**!!_”  


Shouta looks at the staircase; a _huge_ beetle is crawling up the wall. Impulsively, he grabs the beetle and throws it into the woods.  


Hizashi curls up slightly, having a coughing fit. Shouta crouches down next to him, reaching a hand out to help but not knowing how. 

Hizashi waves him off.  
“I’m-” _cough_ “-fine. I’m fine. Sorry,” he smiles shakily, “I don’t, don’t like bugs… or-” he shivers, coughing, “spiders. They remind me of h… never mind. It’s stupid.” 

“Being scared of something is not stupid, Hizashi. You can’t help it.” 

“Yeah-” _cough_ “-I guess.” 

A silver necklace slips out of Hizashi’s shirt as he coughs. It catches Shouta’s eye.  
“What’s that?” he asks, while Hizashi takes deep breaths. 

“Oh, my necklace?” he holds the pendant out for Shouta to see. It’s almond-shaped, with a green glass eye set in metal. “My mother calls it a Ghost Eye. She said it belonged to her Great Aunt, the one who they lost.” 

“Lost?” 

“Yeah, I was going to tell you yesterday-” he pushes his glasses up, “-my Grandmother never let families with kids move into the Pink Palace when she owned it, because three kids have been lost in that house. One of them was her oldest sister. She thinks it’s cursed or something.” 

“Huh.” 

“You’re the first kid to live in the Pink Palace in half a century. My Mom doesn’t think it’s cursed,” he hums. He looks up at Shouta and smiles, “You won’t get lost, right?”  


Shouta huffs, smiling slightly as he stands up and holds a hand out to Hizashi.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good,” Hizashi chuckles, taking Shouta's hand, “You know-” 

“HIZASHI!” a distant voice calls. 

Shouta turns his head towards the sound. “Your Mom?” 

“Ah, yeah,” he smiles sheepishly, “Guess I gotta go. See you tomorrow, maybe?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Bye, Shouta!” Hizashi waves, running off down the road.  
Shouta waves back, heading up the steps to his apartment.

* * *

_Skitter-skitter-skitter_.  
Shouta opens his eyes, sighing.  
_Skitter-skitter_. 

Three mice crawl out from under his bed and stare at him.  
Shouta stares back.  
The mice squeak, jump, and run out of his room. 

Shouta rolls over and stares at the crack in his ceiling.  
“Again? I hope they’re not Mr. Yagi’s mice.”  
He shuffles out of bed and follows them out of the room. 

They’re waiting for him, at the top of the stairs. They happily bounce down the steps as Shouta meanders after.  
The mice lead him to the living room and disappear through the little door.  
“I’m dreaming again…” he says sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
“Stupid mice,” he mutters, “stupid dream.” 

He follows the mice through the little door…


	4. ~

…And back to the Other living room.  
“Welcome back, Sho!” Other Brother calls from the kitchen. 

Shouta slips slowly into the kitchen, sliding down the wooden floor in his socks.  
“Hi.” 

“Waffles?” 

He looks at the ridiculously tall stack of waffles on the table.  
“No thanks.” 

“Sausage? Eggs?”  
Shouta shakes his head.  
“Alright, if you’re sure-” _tap, tap-tap_, “-Your friends should be here any minute now!” 

“…My friends?” 

_Ding Dong!_  
Other Brother smiles wide at the sound.  
“They’re here!” he exclaims, turning off the stove and rushing into the foyer.  
Shouta shuffles after him. 

When Other Brother opens the door, Other Emi nearly barrels inside, running straight into Shouta and hugging him tightly. 

“Mmph-” Shouta huffs, trying to push Emi off him. She just smiles. 

“Hi Sho!” she says brightly. 

Shouta manages to get her off as the other newcomer walks quietly inside.  
He tilts his head in surprise. “Hizashi?” 

Emi pipes up, “The Other Zashi! Hahaha!” 

Other Zashi smiles a big, toothy grin and waves at Shouta. 

“More button eyes…” Shouta mutters to himself, awkwardly waving back.  
Zashi bounces slightly, smile getting bigger.  
“Hizashi?” Shouta frowns at the silent response. 

Putting his arm around Zashi’s shoulders, Other Brother says, “I saw how much he was annoying you, so I thought you’d like him more if he spoke a little less-” he smiles, shrugging, “-so I fixed him. Do you like him?” 

Shouta fiddles with the edge of his sleeve.  
“So… he can’t talk at all?” 

“Nope!” Other Brother grins, and his ‘other’ friends smile brightly. 

“Oh,” he continues fiddling with his sleeve, staring at the floor. 

“Now run along you three!” Other Brother sends the kids out the front door, “and have fun! Mr. Yagi is waiting for you!” 

_Slam!_ The door closes behind them.  
Shouta stands in the sudden darkness, blinking as he gets used to the light. 

“C’mon Shouta!” Emi laughs, running to the side of the house.  
Zashi stays by Shouta’s side, waiting. 

Shouta looks into Zashi’s button eyes and frowns.  
“It…” he asks quietly, “It didn’t… hurt, did it? When he...” 

Other Zashi tilts his head, and just smiles. 

_Tap, tap-tap_

“You guys coming?” Other Emi yells, making Shouta jump. 

* * *

They climb up the rickety stairs to Mr. Yagi’s apartment, Emi jumping over every other step.  
“If the stairs collapse under our feet I’m blaming you,” Shouta glares.

Zashi smiles, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Emi pouts. “Aww, Sho don’t be so sour! We’re going to the Circus!” 

“The Circus. In an attic apartment.” Zashi mines a mouse, bringing his hands up to his face and sticking his front teeth out, wiggling his nose and pointing it upwards. “Oh, right. The jumping mice.” 

"Hey Shouta, do you know what mouse was a Roman Emperor?" Emi giggles. 

"...No." 

"Julius Cheeser!" 

Shouta groans, coming up behind her. 

“Hurry up!” Emi giggles, grabbing Shouta’s hand and pulling him up the rest of the way.  
Eyes widening, Zashi hurries after.  
Shouta glares at his friend, wrenching his hand out of Emi’s grasp. 

She’s not deterred in the slightest; Emi bounces up to the door, knocking on it energetically until the door swings open. She rushes inside.  
Zashi goes in after Shouta, looking around excitedly. 

As soon as they walk inside, there’s a loud _Bang!_ and Zashi jumps; a ball of cotton candy hits him in the chest.  
Emi bursts out laughing, standing in front of a small cannon.  
Shouta glares at her.  
Zashi’s eyes light up. He rushes over to the other side and presses the button on a similar canon, aiming it at Emi. 

Cotton candy flies through the air as the two kids shoot off cannons at each other.  
Shouta just stands there, unsure of what to do until-  
Zashi covers his mouth. One of his shots hits Shouta in the face! 

Shouta blinks; slowly, he removes the offending candy. 

“Oh you’re screwed,” Emi laughs, as Zashi rubs the nape of his neck.  
Shouta takes careful, slow steps towards Zashi.  
Zashi takes a step back- 

And Shouta smirks, stepping on two of the cannon buttons and hitting Zashi from both sides.  
Zashi’s face shifts into a blinding smile. He shoots back, Shouta quickly dodging. 

Laughing, Shouta manages to cover the other two in puffs of bright pink sugary candy and come out unscathed. 

“Wow, Shouta!” Emi exclaims, “you’re amazing at this!”  
Zashi nods, pulling candy out of his hair. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” he shrugs, smirking. 

Loud, happy trumpet music fills the air, taking the trio’s attention.  
“The Circus is starting!” Emi gasps, grabbing Shouta and Zashi’s hands and dragging them inside the little tent. 

The tent is much bigger on the inside than it looks; while on the outside Shouta guesses it could maybe fit him and Hizashi, all three kids fit inside comfortably. It was nearly the size of his living room. 

Zashi bounces, swaying slightly as he waits for the show to start. 

“I can’t wait!” Emi exclaims, “It’s going to be awesome!” 

“I guess,” Shouta replies. 

The lights dim on the little ‘crowd’, focusing on the stage in the center of the tent.  
“Welcome, Gentlemen, Watashi Ga Kita! I Am Here!” Mr. Yagi appears in a poof of white smoke, but he looks so… different! He is wearing an old fashioned Ringmaster’s outfit, top hat and all. Instead of a thin, skeletal frame, the man has huge muscles and a big, bright smile. Oh, and like everyone else on this side of the little door… he has big, button eyes.  
“I, the All-Mighty Yagi Toshinori, introduce to you, the All-Mighty Jumping Mouse Circus!” 

Shouta rolls his eyes at the excitement radiating off Emi. They’re just mice. 

Other Yagi whips his ridiculously long top hat off his head and spins it, the hat landing perfectly in the center of the tent. Out from the hat jump colorful groups of mice like water out of a fountain.  
Emi gasps as the mice circle the hat, each little mouse wearing a marching uniform and carrying a tiny instrument.  
Other Yagi picks up his hat and backs away into the darkness of the tent.  


_Dun-Dun, Dun-Dun_ go the little mouse drums, and the whole band begins to play a cheerful tune. 

Shouta’s eyes widen as the mice make ever-changing shapes as a group; pinwheels, X’s, circles within circles.  
“Smart mice,” he mutters.  
Zashi smirks. 

Two bright red circus balls come out of nowhere and bounce into the center; a dark Blue mouse and a Red-and-White mouse jump on top of them, riding around on their hind legs and spinning in sync.  
The remaining mice begin spiraling, splitting off into three curved lines. The lines move towards the kids and circle around them. 

Shouta gasps when the mice start climbing up his legs.  
Zashi looks freaked; he tries to shake off the mice.  
Emi smiles, watching the mice climb up her arm with excitement.  
Confused, Shouta holds his arms out in front of him. 

A little Pink mouse stands on the back of his hand and smiles at him.  
It wiggles its tail and uses it to boop Shouta’s nose. 

He jerks back, startled. He feels almost… weightless. No, wait, Shouta starts to float upwards, gravity not affecting him as the little mice start to jump off him.  
“Hizashi!!” he cries out, reaching for the other’s hand. Zashi takes it; he tries to pull Shouta back down, eyes alight with worry.  
The little Pink mouse climbs down Shouta’s arm and onto Zashi’s. He tries to shove it off but it persists; taping Zashi on the ear with its tail. 

Mouth open in a silent gasp, Zashi starts to float too! He pulls himself closer to Shouta, holding on tightly as they float higher and higher. 

Emi laughs; she holds her hands out to catch the Pink mouse and soon joins them in the air. While Shouta and Zashi hang onto each other for dear life, she shoots up into the air and does a back-flip, _Whoop_ing.  
Shouta can’t help but chuckle at her; Zashi glares. 

“Don’t be such a scaredy-cat Zashi!” Emi smiles, floating over to them and holding out her hand.  
Zashi pushes off Emi’s hand, sending himself and Shouta further away.  
“You’re no fun!” Emi pouts playfully. 

“C’mon Hizashi, it’s not that bad,” Shouta smiles.  
Zashi responds by holding onto Shouta tighter.  
Shouta smirks, pushing them both away from the wall and making them spin. Zashi gives him a look.  
“Come on!” Shouta pulls Zashi into a flip; he gasps, covering his eyes with his free hand. 

“Okay, okay,” Shouta pushes against the wall to stop the spinning, “I’m sorry.”  
Zashi gives him a shaky smile. 

Emi rolls her eyes; she giggles as she kicks off a wall. She does a split in the air, making faces at the boys. 

The Blue and Red-and-White mice jump high into the air; they’re soon at the same height as the three kids. The Red-and-White one waves its right paw towards them, sending a shower of snow flurries over their heads as it falls back down. 

“Whoa,” Shouta gasps, watching the flakes fall down below and melt into nothing.  
The boys start to drift down, the Red-and-White mouse showering them with snowflakes and red sparks every time it bounces up to their height. 

Shouta shivers, he feels like something is watching him; he turns around but all he sees a small flash of green, and them nothing.  
He turns back to ask if Zashi saw anything but he was staring pointedly at the ground below. 

Other Yagi reaches out and grabs the boys from the air, carefully setting them down on the ground as the mice run circles around their legs. The mice climb up Other Yagi, disappearing into his sleeves and pockets like magic. 

“That was great!” Emi laughs as Other Yagi helps her down too. He takes a bow. 

“It was… kinda fun,” Shouta smiles. He looks over at Zashi, who looks very happy to have both feet on the ground again, smiling up at Other Yagi. 

“Thank you, Thank you! You are welcome to come anytime you like, my boys! Goodbye!” 

* * *

Other Brother sits in the chair next to Shouta’s bed. “Did you have fun?” he smiles. 

“Yeah,” Shouta replies, tucked in under his blankets, “I guess I did.” 

“That’s good,” Other Brother smiles, getting out of the chair and turning off the lights, “Sleep well. See you tomorrow, little brother.”  
_Tap, tap-tap_


	5. Chapter 5

The doll is staring at him again. That damn doll- 

“Didn’t I leave you downstairs?” Shouta glares, getting out of his sleeping bag.  
The doll flops to its side as he bumps the chair.  
“Stupid thing.” He snatches the doll and walks over to the chest, swinging open the lid to drop the doll inside.  
He pauses, doll flopping in his hand. 

Inside the chest are three old dolls with button eyes. They look similar to his own, but they’re designed like different children.  
A girl with big green eyes and long green hair, a boy with green curls and freckles on each cheek with a small crooked smile, and a boy with spiky blond hair and a suspicious smirk accented with red eyes. 

“Huh…” Shouta says, picking up the blond doll and looking it over. 

“Shouta?” Tomura calls from downstairs. 

“In a minute!” he calls back, dropping the blond and his own doll into the chest and locking it tight. 

* * *

The world flashes past as Shouta stares out the window of the car. Tomura’s driving, humming a senseless tune.  
“…I’ve had some weird dreams,” Shouta mumbles. 

“Oh?” Tomura smiles softly, “Tell me about them!” 

“It’s like… there’s another world, on the other side of the little door in the living room, and it’s like this world but… not.” 

“What’s different about it?”  
Tomura keeps his focus on the road, but Shouta can tell he’s listening. 

“Everyone smiles all the time,” he frowns, “and it’s annoyingly bright, like getting blinded by LED lights from another car at midnight.” 

“Eesh,” Tomura says, rubbing his eyes with one hand, “Hurts just thinking about it.” 

Shouta hums in agreement, tapping on the car door.  
After a moment, he adds, “Except for Hizashi.” 

“Hm?” 

“He smiled a lot too, but, he actually looked upset at one point. Maybe he doesn’t like mice. Or Floating.” He waved his hands in front of him, making them bounce higher and higher. 

“There were mice in your dream?” 

“Mr. Yagi’s,” Shouta puts his hands down. 

“Ah. Poor guy, cooped up all alone in the attic. He spends too much time with those mice.” 

“I guess,” Shouta shrugs. 

“We’re almost to the uniform shop,” Tomura says, turning down a road into town. 

Shouta nods. He resumes staring out the window, brows furrowing as people pass by.  
Everyone looks… weird. 

“The Shakespeare Festival,” Tomura says before Shouta can ask, “They’re all dressed up.” 

“Oh.”  
Shouta thinks he spots a familiar head of blond hair, but the car passes by quickly. 

* * *

Shouta finds the clothes for his uniform; navy pants, gray shirts, and white socks. A simple outfit. He didn’t really care about it; as long as his clothes are comfy, he’s happy, and he made sure to pick soft shirts.  
He hands the clothes off to Tomura and glances around. 

“Hate shopping…” he mutters as Tomura wanders away to pay for the uniforms.  
Something bright catches his attention.  
He wanders over to a display of scarves. One of them calls out to him, a bright white one that’s super long and thin. Shouta reaches out to touch it, feeling how soft yet strong the material is. He glances at the price tag-  
And sighs. Tomura wouldn’t get it for him. 

“MY KINGDOM FOR A HORSE!” a cosplayer yells, running past the storefront window. 

Shouta rolls his eyes, glancing at them as they pass-  
Bright green eyes meet his gaze. They light up, and the cosplayer doubles back and throws open the door to the shop.  
“Oh,” Shouta huffs, smiling to himself. 

“SHOUTA!” Hizashi yells, running over to him. He was breathing heavily, looking a bit red but smiling brightly. 

“The Hizashi that talks,” Shouta smirks to himself. 

Hizashi pauses.  
“Huh?” 

“What?” 

“I, ah… couldn’t hear what you said.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Shouta waves him off. 

“Uh-huh…” Hizashi shakes his head to clear it.  
“So you came to the festival after all?” 

“No. I’m school shopping.” 

“Oh,” his smile slips but brightens up again, “Are you getting that scarf?” 

“No,” Shouta lets go of the scarf and ducks behind his hair. 

“Aw, why not? You should get it.” Hizashi touches the scarf, giving Shouta a knowing look.  
Shouta shakes his head.  
“Hm,” he frowns, “Then I’ll just get it for you!” 

“Huh? Wai-” Before Shouta could protest, Hizashi was already at the checkout with the scarf. Shouta hides behind his hair completely as Hizashi bounces back over, dancing around Shouta as he wraps the scarf around him.  
“Mmph-” Shouta huffs, trying to hide his grin in the scarf, “You dork.” 

“Heeey,” Hizashi ‘pouts’, “I’m not a dork! I’m cool!” 

Shouta glances at Hizashi’s outfit.  
He’s wearing a poet shirt, with puffy sleeves and frills on the front. He’s got a brown tudor cap with the biggest yellow feather Shouta has ever seen, with brown pants to match. He’s even got a wooden sword strapped to his side.  
“…Are you sure?” 

“Shouta!” Shouta snickers as Hizashi messes with his shirt. “Shakespeare is cool!” 

“If you say so.” 

Hizashi pouts, leaning against the storefront window.  
He closes his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. 

“…You okay?” 

“Hm?” he smiles.  
“I’m fine! Just been running around all day, haha!” 

“You’re kinda red.” 

“I’m fine,” he swears.  
Shouta narrows his eyes.  
“Don’t give me that look, I’m perfectly fine.” 

“Everyone knows ‘fine’ means ‘I’m not fine’,” Shouta puts his hands on his hips. 

“Says who?” 

“Everyone.” 

“No they don-” Hizashi _coughs_, leaning against the glass. 

“You’re sick, aren’t you?” 

“Whaaaat? No,” he insists, smiling. 

“Liar,” Shouta thumps him on the nose. 

“Hey!” Hizashi rubs his nose.  
“I’m not-” he coughs again, “Sick.” 

Shouta reaches out and puts his hand to Hizashi’s forehead.  
“You’re burning up. No wonder you look red.” 

Hizashi sputters, trying to explain that he’s just been running around the festival all day when- 

“HIZASHI!” Yuu yells, throwing open the door to the store, “There you are! You can’t just disappear like that!” 

“But I found Shouta!” he gestures excitedly.  
Shouta waves awkwardly. 

“Then you should have asked me if you could go say hi, Zashi! Mom would kill me if I lose you.” 

Hizashi mutters, “You were too busy making out with Nemuri.” 

“Sorry, what’d you say?” Yuu smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Nothing,” he huffs, looking away and crossing his arms. 

Yuu turns to Shouta.  
“Enjoying the festival?” 

“Hizashi is sick,” Shouta replies. 

“Shoooouta,” Hizashi whines, head snapping up to look at him. 

“You’re what!” Yuu says, turning a sharp gaze onto Hizashi. 

“I’m not sick!” he huffs, stomping, “I’m just red from running and-” Hizashi coughs.  
And _coughs_.  
Hizashi stumbles, falling into his sister’s arms as he has a coughing fit, his hat slipping to the floor. 

“Zashi!” Yuu sighs, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt, “Why didn’t you tell me!” 

“ ‘M not-” _cough_, “-sick!” he insists, trying to stand up straight, “I wanna stay at the festival!” 

“You’re in no state to stay anywhere, Zashi.” 

“But Yuuuu I wanna stay with-” 

“Go home, Hizashi,” Shouta says bluntly, putting Hizashi’s hat back on his head. 

Hizashi pouts.  
“Meanies.” 

* * *

“Ah, damn it,” Tomura sighs, closing the fridge, “Should have picked up groceries while we were out. Unless you want a mustard-ketchup-salsa wrap for lunch.” He smirks at Shouta, who sticks his tongue out.  
Shouta’s sitting at the table, head propped up on his arm and eyelids drooping.  
“Be back as soon as I can, okay?” he walks to the door, “Don’t eat all the jelly packets while I’m gone.” 

“No promises,” Shouta replies sleepily. 

Tomura smirks.  
“Later!” he closes the door behind him. 

Shouta sighs, closing his eyes for a moment.  
He snuggles down in his scarf, smiling slightly.  
“Soft…” he sighs happily. 

_Thump-thump_

Shouta jumps, turning around in his chair.  
He stares down the hall towards the living room, eyes narrowed.  
“…Just a mouse or something,” he huffs, turning away. 

_Thump_

Shouta looks down at the table.  
“Curiosity killed the cat, Shouta…” he mutters. 

_Thump_

“…But satisfaction brought it back.”  
He slips out of the chair, slowly making his way out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

Other Emi is sitting in a chair in the living room, kicking her legs in the air.  
“Hi Shouta!” she smiles, waving as Shouta peaks his head around the door frame. 

Shouta blinks.  
“Guess I fell asleep…” he rubs his eyes. 

“Are you coming?” 

“Huh?” 

“To the show, of course! Hahaha! Your Brother and Zashi are waiting for you!”  
Slowly, Shouta shrugs.  
“C’mon, it’ll be fun! I know you’ll come with,” she hops up off the chair and rushes over to the little door, “See you soon Shouta!”  
As quick as she appeared, she was gone. 

Shouta glances at the little door, then back at the chair Other Emi was sitting in. 

“Did that really just-” 

Shouta freezes. The doll is sitting in the chair Other Emi left. It’s looking at him, mouth sewn into a grumpy pout. 

“I really hate you,” he glares.  
He looks back at the little door.  
“I wonder what will happen this time,” he hums. He hurries over to the door and climbs inside.


	6. ~

When Shouta enters the other living room, Other Emi is nowhere to be seen.  
In fact, for the first time since entering the other world, the entire floor is empty. Shouta can hear every quiet step of his sock-covered feet as he looks around the house. 

There’s a box on the kitchen table with his name on it. Curiously, he removes the lid.  
Inside is a soft, woven black sweater adorned with white stars. Shouta stares at it.  
He holds it out in front of him for a long time. 

There’s a note attached, with a clothespin. He don’t need to bring the shirt closer to read it.  
It says, _‘Dearest Sho,_  
_Yuu and Nemuri have invited you downstairs_  
_when you’re ready. I hope you like_  
_the new sweater I made you! Love,_  
_Your Brother._’ 

“Made it…” Shouta whispers, staring at the note, his hands trembling. The paper makes a soft noise as it brushes against the fabric. “He made it… Tomura-  
“_Not_ Tomura,” he reminds himself, “Fake Tomura. Not…”  
Shouta’s shoulders tremble as his fingers tighten on the shirt.  
“He made it,” Shouta’s voice cracks, “For _me_.”  
Slowly, Shouta brings the sweater to his chest and hugs it tight, burying his face in his scarf. 

* * *

Shouta walks down the front steps of the house, fiddling with one of the stars on his new sweater’s sleeve. He glances up at the moon.  
“Is it always night here?” he wonders. 

“Meeerow.” 

Shouta looks up in surprise; there’s a white cat looking down at him from the porch roof. 

“Hello,” he says, and the cat tilts its head. It leaps down from the roof onto the railing of the stairs.  
Shouta holds out his hand for the cat to investigate. It comes over slowly, looking up at him and ignoring his hand. 

“You look like Hizashi’s cat,” Shouta says, “Not the quiet one; the real one. You must be the Other Nedzu.” 

The cat shakes its head. “No,” it says, “I’m not the other anything. I’m me.”  
Shouta blinks.  
“Are you just going to stare at me?” it asks. 

“I…” 

“I am Nedzu, by the way,” he smiles, little eyes glinting, “the same cat. Though I wouldn’t call myself Hizashi’s.” 

After a moment, Shouta finds his voice.  
“You don’t have button eyes.” 

“Impeccable observation. I am not one of _his_ creations, nor _his_ dolls.” 

“…Are you sure you’re a cat?” 

“Good question,” he smiles, twitching his tail, “I may be a cat, or an opossum, or even a small bear. There’s only one thing that matters, though.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I’m Nedzu.”  
He leaps onto a nearly log, gaze trailed on Shouta. 

Shouta huffs. “If you’re the same- being, I guess- how did you get here?” 

“I’ve been coming here for a while,” Nedzu says almost lazily.  
He disappears into a hole in the log.  
“It’s a game we play.”  
Shouta jumps, spinning around; Nedzu is right behind him on the steps.  
“_He_...” Nedzu gestures at the house, “...hates cats and tries to keep me out. But _he_ can’t, of course.” He licks his paw and rubs it against his head. “I come and go whenever I want.” 

Shouta narrows his eyes at Nedzu.  
“The Other Brother hates cats?” he scoffs, “Tomura loves cats.” 

“_He_’s not like any ‘brother’ I’ve ever known. I think you know what I’m talking about.”  
Shouta crosses his arms, staring off at nothing.  
Nedzu hums. “You probably think this world is a simple dream. But you’re wrong. Zashi told me so.” 

“Hizashi can’t tell you anything, he can’t talk.” 

He sighs and shakes his head at Shouta.  
“Maybe you just don’t know how to listen.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Suddenly, Nedzu drops into a crouch and freezes.  
“Shhhh!” he whispers, “I hear something! Right ...over...”  
Faster than a blink, Nedzu scrambles across the steps and disappears around the corner. 

Shouta watches him leave, confused.  
“Such a strange cat,” he mutters, “These dreams are getting weirder. Why did he-” 

A hand lands on Shouta’s shoulder.  
He gasps, looking behind him. 

Other Brother smiles down at him. “Hey Sho!”  
Shouta freezes. He glances up at Other Brother, hesitantly smiling back.  
“I see you found the sweater!” he exclaims, “The white stars go good with your new scarf, don’t they?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Shouta mumbles, looking down and hiding his face in his scarf. 

“Are you ready for the show? Zashi told me his sister worked very hard on it!” 

“…He told you?” 

“Well, in a manner of speaking,” Other Brother laughs. “C’mon, it’ll be fun! I bet you’ll like it!” 

“Okay,” Shouta smiles, letting Other Brother lead him down the stairs to Yuu and Nemuri’s apartment. Bright yellow chaser-lights line the doorway, making Shouta close his eyes. 

“Your friends are waiting for you,” Other Brother says, holding open the door. Shouta nods, bouncing slightly as he steps inside. 

* * *

“Whoa,” Shouta gasps.  
The basement apartment has been transformed into a Theater; red curtains line the room and cover the stage. In every seat, a Shih Tzu sits, barking and yapping and chatting up a storm with their neighbors. 

“Shouta!” Other Emi exclaims, waving to him from the front row. Other Zashi waves too, sitting next to her and excitedly calling him over.  
Shouta nearly runs to them; he sits next to Zashi, smiling widely.  
Zashi smiles back, tilting his head.  
“This is gonna be so cool!” Emi laughs. 

“I know, right?” Other Brother smiles, taking his seat on Shouta’s other side.  
Shouta nods, expectantly watching the curtains.  
Zashi’s leg is bouncing up and down. 

The lights dim, and Emi gasps in excitement as a peppy swing tune starts to play. 

Nemuri- wait, no, she has sky blue button eyes- is swaying back and forth on the stage, dancing by herself. 

Other Yuu pops out from behind a set-piece and takes Other Nemuri’s hands, swinging her around.  
“Anything you can do I can do better!~” she sings, a glint in her eye. 

Nemuri sings, smirking, “I can do anything better than you.~” 

“No, you can't.”  
“Yes, I can!”  
“No you can't!” 

Nemuri spins Yuu away from herself before pulling her close. “Yes I can!”  
“No you can't!”  
“Yes I can, yes I can!!~” 

Yuu slips away from her dancing partner.  
She dances across the stage, leaping from one leg to the other in a Grande Jeté. 

Shouta holds back a giggle, watching the two women dance.  
A soft vibration to his right distracts him.  
Zashi’s leg is still bouncing; Shouta swears it’s bouncing faster.  
“…?” Shouta lightly taps Zashi on the shoulder, but he keeps his gaze firmly on the stage. 

On the stage, Yuu sings, “I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge~,” miming a gun and ‘shooting’ at Nemuri. 

Nemuri replies, “I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow!~” 

“I can live on bread and cheese,” Yuu pulls these objects out of thin air. 

“And only on that?”  
“Yes!”  
“So can a rat,” Nemuri mimes a rat, jumping circles around Yuu as the bread and cheese in Yuu’s hands disappear in poofs of smoke. 

“Hizashi,” Shouta whispers, taping his shoulder again.  
Other Zashi tilts his head towards Shouta.  
“Are you okay?”  
Zashi smiles quickly and looks back at the stage, leg still shaking. He puts his elbow on the arm of the chair and leans his mouth on his hand. 

“…be I can be greater,~” Nemuri continues to sing, jumping up on a higher level of the stage and striking a heroic pose. 

“Sooner or later-” Yuu smirks, slowing growing in size, “-I'm greater than you!~”  
She’s so tall her head nearly touches the ceiling as she mimics Nemuri’s pose. 

Nemuri kicks Yuu’s giant leg, shouting, “No you're not!” 

“Yes I am!”  
Yuu crouches down and pokes Nemuri, sending her sprawling. 

“No you're not,” Nemuri glares up from the ground.  
“Yes I am!”  
“No-” Nemuri gets up from the ground in a spin, “-you're not!” 

“Yes, I am, yes I am!” Yuu spins the opposite direction of Nemuri, shrinking back down to normal size. 

Other Zashi glances at Shouta, but looks back at the stage. 

Nemuri pulls a bottle of wine out of nowhere, singing “I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!~” 

Before she can drink out of it, Yuu steals it.  
“I can do it quicker and get even sicker! I can do most anything!~” 

“Can you bake a pie?” Nemuri crosses her arms. 

“No.”  
“Neither can I.”  
Yuu rolls her eyes with her entire body. 

Zashi glances at Shouta again.  
“Hizashi?” Shouta whispers again.  
Zashi opens his mouth, leg still bouncing- 

Other Brother reaches behind Shouta and _tap, tap-taps_ the back of Zashi’s chair. 

-Zashi freezes. He smiles, perfectly still as he looks back at the stage. 

Shouta quickly turns to look at Other Brother, brows furrowed.  
Other Brother just shrugs, smiling. 

“Anything you can wear I can wear better!~”  
Shouta looks back at Zashi.  
“In what you wear, I'd look better than you!~”  
Zashi doesn’t acknowledge his gaze. 

“In my coat?”  
“In your vest!” 

Shouta frowns.  


“In my shoes?”  
“In your hat!” 

He reaches out to touch Zashi again- 

“No, you can't!” Nemuri yells, making Shouta jump in his chair and look back at the stage.  
“Yes I can! Yes, I c-”  
Nemuri grabs Yuu by the collar of her shirt and kisses her right on the lips. Yuu kisses back, running her hand through Nemuri’s hair-  
The curtain falls. 

“Aww I wanted them to sing more,” Other Emi pouts, clapping as all the dogs howl their support. 

Other Brother laughs, giving them a standing ovation.  
Other Zashi copies him. 

Shouta looks up, glancing between them. He crosses his arms, fiddling with the ends of his scarf. 

* * *

Emi leads them up the basement stairs, chatting up a storm as Other Brother listens with a soft smile.  
Zashi hurries after them, Shouta lagging behind. 

Other Brother hums, placing his hand on Shouta’s shoulder as he reaches the top.  
“You do like it here, don’t you, Shouta?” 

Shouta looks up at Other Brother, hair in front of his eyes. “I-” Something tugs at his sleeve. Shouta turns around. 

Zashi looks miserable. He almost looks like… he’s begging Shouta not to go.  
He focuses on something over Shouta’s shoulder and he lets go of Shouta’s sleeve; the look on his face instantly switches to a blindingly bright smile. 

Frowning, Shouta turns around. 

Other Brother tilts his head at him, and smiles.  
“Emi, take Zashi home, won’t you?” 

“Okay! Come on, Zashi!” she smiles, grabbing Zashi’s hand.  
They both wave at Shouta as Other Emi drags him away. 

“…Goodnight, guys,” Shouta calls after them. 

“You know,” Other Brother says, leading Shouta into the apartment, “You could stay here forever... if you want to.” 

Shouta tenses up.  
“Really?” 

“Sure!” he grins, “we’ll dance and play games, and I’ll cook your favorite meals for you and your friends!”  
He leads Shouta to the dining room table, gesturing for him to sit down.  
Shouta does, legs dangling off the chair as he hides his face in his scarf.  
“There’s one teeny, tiny little thing we need to do.” 

“Er, what’s that?” 

“It’s a surprise!” Other Brother lays a small box in front of Shouta, then takes his seat.  
_Tap, tap-tap_

Shouta stares at the box. Slowly, he reaches out and feels the rough cardboard of the yellow-colored box.  
He pulls off the lid.  
Inside the box, is a spool of black thread, a sharp, silver needle, and a pair of polished black buttons.  
Shouta hisses, gasping. 

“You can get them to match your eyes,” Other Brother beams, “but if you’d prefer pink or yellow or white...” 

“NO!” 

Shouta stands up, his chair _scraping_ against the floor as it’s pushed back. 

Other Brother tilts his head. “No?” 

Shouta bats the box away, watching it skid across the table.  
He covers his face, peering out from between his fingers. “You’re _not_ sewing buttons in my eyes!” 

“Oh, but I need a yes, if you want to stay here.”  
_Tap, tap-tap_

Shouta balls his hands into fists, under the table and out of sight. 

“Look,” Other Brother tests the needle on his finger, “It’s so sharp, you won’t even feel a thing.”  
He smiles, “It’s your decision, Sho. I only want what’s best for you.” 

“I don’t-” Shouta snaps his mouth closed, and gulps, “-I, I need to think about this. I’m going to go to bed.” 

“To bed? Now?” Other Brother frowns. He reaches over, hand held out to touch Shouta’s shoulder- 

Shouta takes a step back.  
“Yes. _Now_.” 

Other Brother stares, hand outstretched and face unreadable.  
After what seems like ages, he slowly closes his hand, pulling his arm back.  
He smiles.  
“I see. I’ll be happy to tuck you in.” 

Shouta gives him a forced smile. “No thanks, I’ll be okay.”  
He turns, heading towards the stairs- 

Other Brother is standing in front of the stairs. Shouta gasps; he didn’t see him move.  
“Are you sure, Sho?” 

“Yes.” 

“…Alright,” he smiles, stepping aside and opening up the way to the stairs. “I’m not worried at all, you know. Soon you’ll see things my way.”  
Finger close to Shouta’s face, Other Brother traces a loop around each of Shouta’s eyes.  
“Goodnight, Sho.” 

Shouta carefully climbs the stairs, the stairs _creaking_ with his every step. As soon as he’s out of Other Brother’s sight, he _bolts_ down the hall, _slamming_ the door to his room closed behind him. 

* * *

The dolls are out.  
Shouta is frozen, leaning against the door to his room.  
The dolls are watching him. 

The blond is at his desk, smirking.  
The short-green haired one is peeking out from behind his dresser, frowning.  
The long-haired one is on top of the chest, sitting daintily.  
The doll that looks like Shouta is on his bed, smiling.  
They’re all staring right at him. 

“…” 

Quick as a flash, Shouta grabs the dolls. He _slams_ open the window and throws each one of them as fall away as he can, watching them hit the ground in the distance with a quiet _thump_.  
Shouta breathes heavily, staring out the window. He looks up at the moon, trying to collect himself.  
He turns around. 

The dolls are on his bed.  
Shouta stares.  
They’re staring back.  
His shoulders sag.  
“…Fine,” he mutters, kicking open the chest, “Fine, you want to stay in the room?” 

He launches himself at the dolls, grabbing them off his bed. He rushes over to the chest and unceremoniously dumps them inside. He closes the box and flips the chest upside down with some effort. Panting, he glances around the room.  
The dolls appear to still be in the chest.  
“Good.” 

For good measure, he grabs the chair by his bed, flips in on its side and puts it on top of the chest.  
“Stay.” he commands, glaring at the chest. 

Shouta leaps into his bed, making it shift with a _creak_. He scurries under the covers, wrapping himself up so it feels like the safety of his sleeping bag and curls up, eyes shut tight.  
“Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep…”  
  
  
  
  
  


_Tap, tap-tap_


	7. ~

Shouta wakes and stretches. He slowly opens his eyes, sitting up.  
The walls are still bright yellow with bright gray accents.  
The crack in the ceiling is still gone.  
He’s still wrapped up in the big yellow comforter. 

“Oh no,” he whimpers, “I’m still here.” 

He rolls over onto his other side; maybe he didn’t fall asleep after all-  
The doll that looks like him is laying in his bed.  
Staring at him. 

A moment passes. 

Shouta throws the doll straight out the window he forgot to close, watching it soar off into the distance.  
“Nope, nope, _nope_, nope,” Shouta hops out of bed, sprinting to the door. 

* * *

“Open up,” he hisses, pulling on the doors to the living room. He tugs and tugs but the doors are stuck tight.  
His grip slips; he falls backward and lands on his butt with a hiss.  
“Now what do I do,” he huffs, smacking the ground, “I need to get to the little door…” 

Soft, dreary piano music plays from down the hall. A glance tells him that it’s coming from the study.  
“The fake Emi…” he hums. 

He stalks down the hall, walking into the study with his head held high. 

Other Emi’s back is to him as she lazily hits random, out-of-tune keys on the piano. 

“Hey, You!” Shouta huffs.  
Emi hits a sharp note, flinching.  
“Where’s the Other Brother?” 

Slowly, she tilts her head, turning around to face him with a tight smile.  
“Around. He’s always aroun-” 

The robotic hands shoot out of the piano and cover Emi’s mouth, turning her back towards the piano. 

Shouta jumps, stepping back. 

She relaxes. The hands slowly withdraw.  
“Mustn’t talk when I haven’t been told, Hahaha.” 

Shouta narrows his eyes.  
“If you won’t- or, can’t- even talk to me, I’ll just go find Hizashi.” “

No point,” she slowly shakes her head, hair swishing back, and fourth, “he pulled a looong face.”  
She turns to look at him again, sticking her fingers in her mouth and pulling the edges of her mouth down farther than humanly possible. 

Shouta gasps, stepping back and out into the hall. 

“...and Brother didn’t like it,” she giggles, sing-songy, “Hahaha.” 

The hands reach out and flip her around, this time not moving from her face. She sways back, and fourth, humming as she presses random notes.  
_Plink, plink-plink_

Shouta shivers, turning away and back into the hall.  


_Toooot toot-_

“Look out!”  
Something white zooms past Shouta’s face. 

Startled, he watches Nedzu land atop a Purple circus mouse, batting its horn away. 

“Nedzu wait-” Shouta gasps, as the cat bites the small mouse.  
Before his eyes, the mouse turns into a rat, then fades to dust. 

“You’re welcome,” Nedzu says, twitching his tail, “I don’t like rats at the best of times, but _this_ one was trying to sound an alarm.” 

“Oh,” Shouta says, releasing a bit of tension.  
“Good kitty.” 

Nedzu chuckles.  
“So where are you off too, little kitten?” 

“I’m not a kitten,” Shouta glares. 

“And here I thought curiosity brought you back to this place.” 

Shouta crosses his arms, hiding his face in his scarf.  
“I’m going to go outside to look for Hizashi,” he mutters finally. 

“Oh, there’s no point,” Nedzu’s tail twitches, “This world is small; _he_ made it, and only made what _he_ thought would impress you. If Zashi is anywhere, he’s most likely in _this_ Pink Palace. This world is smaller than it looks,” Nedzu brushes against Shouta’s legs as he walks past. 

“Why would the Other Brother do all that? What, what is this world for?” 

“You could say, this world is like a carnivorous plant; it looks beautiful, but the beauty is a lie to attract unsuspecting flies. Or curious kittens.”  
Shouta shivers, watching Nedzu's ears twitch.  
“Have fun finding a way out. I could get you into the living room, but there’s no guaranty you’ll make it through the little door.” 

Shouta looks at the door to the living room.  
He glances at the exit.  
He looks down at Nedzu.  
“Do it.” 

Nedzu points his tail at the door, and Shouta can hear the lock _click_ open. 

“How did you do that?” 

“I’m Nedzu.”  
Nedzu walks behind a shelf, and does not reappear. 

Shouta reaches out for the door handle. He pauses, curling his fingers back.  
“What if he’s in there?” Shouta whispers.  
He glances around the empty hall. 

“It’s just a dream, Shouta,” he says, “Nothing can hurt you.”  
He grabs the handle, takes one last look at his surroundings, and opens the door. 

* * *

The room is pitch-black, the only light coming from the open door. It highlights the little exit, a straight line for Shouta to take.  
He glances into the darkness on either side, squinting. He can’t make out anything.  
He sneaks forward, taking one step, 

two, 

_Scitter-scitter_  
A huge Armoire-Beetle walks out of the darkness and stands in front of the door. 

Shouta freezes in place, eyes wide. 

All around him, little spots of light appear, glowing softly. Light dusty-blue, sharp piercing points of red, a touch of gold and white.  
All the furniture has transformed into bugs; beetles, mostly. The lamps, the chairs, the couch-  
The couch is crawling, turning towards Shouta. 

Other Brother smiles, head tilted at Shouta as he lounges on the couch.  
“You know,” he muses, “Even the proudest spirit can be broken… with Love.” 

Shouta _gasps_ as his feet are knocked out from under him; he falls back into a chair, the beetle’s arms crossing and holding him in place. He squirms, but the bug only holds him tighter. 

“Of course, chocolate never hurts,” Other Brother smiles, taking a small box off the table, “Would you like one? They’re Coco Beetles!”  
He holds them out to Shouta. The little Coco Beetle’s legs _twitch_. Shouta shakes his head, shrinking back in the chair.  
“Shame, they’re delicious,” Other Brother takes one of the beetles and bites its head off. 

Shouta silently gags as the legs keep _wriggling_. 

“Have you made your decision?” he hums.  
Shouta stays quiet, staring as Other Brother pops the rest of the bug in his mouth and licks his fingers.  
“Are you sure you don’t want one?” 

“I _want_ to be with the real Tomura,” Shouta squirms and the Chair holds him tighter,” I want you to let. Me. _Go_!” 

“Is that any way to talk to your Brother?” 

“You’re not my Brother!” 

“Apologize, Shouta!” he says 'calmly'. 

“No.” Shouta stomps. 

“I’ll give you to the count of three,” he growls, “One…” 

“_No_.” 

Other Brother stands up. He grows taller-  
“Two…”  
-his face gets thinner and his button eyes sink deeper into his sockets, little cracks forming around them like scratches as he towers over Shouta-  
“_THREE_!” 

The Chair-Beetle lets go and Shouta shrinks back into its cushions; Tomura grabs Shouta by the arm, dragging him out of the living room. 

“Let me go!” Shouta claws at Other Brother’s hand, looking back at the little door until he can’t see it anymore. “Ow, that hurts! Tomu-”  
Shouta tries to dig his feet into the floor but they just _slip_ on the polished wood.  
“Stop it!” he cries. 

Other Brother drags him down the hall, shoving Shouta in front of him and pushing him towards a mirror. Shouta _flinches_, bracing for impact- 

* * *

-It never comes. He falls through the mirror like it’s water.  
Shouta hits the ground _hard_, staring up at Other Brother with wide eyes. 

Other Brother is half-through the mirror, glaring down at Shouta.  
“You can come out when you learn to be a good little brother,” he hisses, disappearing back through the mirror. 

Shouta stands up wincing; he reaches out and touches the mirror-  
-It’s just a mirror.  
He puts his hand flush against it, eyes wide in wonder.  
“But how…” 

“…784. 456,785. 456,786. 456,787,” quiet voices chanted from behind him. 

He turns around, looking for the source of the voices. There’s a soft green glow coming from the other side of the doorless room. 

“456,788,” the voices continue, “456,789.” 

He takes a step closer. “Hello?” 

“Wah!” Two ghostly boys gasp in unison, bouncy balls falling around them and scattering across the room.  
“Hey!” one of the boys yells, floating over to Shouta and pulling the other ghost with him, “You made us drop them, Bastard! We almost beat our high score!” 

“Kacchan, don’t-” the other boy nearly whispers, tugging Kacchan back. 

Shouta stares, slack-jawed. 

The two ghosts with button eyes can’t be older than six.  
Kacchan is slightly taller than the other one, with spiky hair and angry eyes.  
The little one has curly hair and freckles on both of his cheeks. He hides slightly behind Kacchan as he meets Shouta’s gaze. 

“Don’t tell me what to do Deku! We were so fucking close!” 

"We can try again!" 

After a moment, Shouta finds his voice. “Who taught you to curse?” he asks Kacchan. 

“My Mommy so shut the fuck up.” 

Shouta puts his hands up in defeat, taking a step back from the ghosts. 

“Kacchan be nice!” a third voice says, floating over and joining them. 

“Back off Tsu! He ruined our game!” Kacchan points aggressively. 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to, right kero?” 

Kacchan picks up one on the bouncy balls and throws it through Tsu’s head.  
She crosses her arms at him disapprovingly. 

Shouta sputters, “I was just saying hello-” 

“Wait a sec,” Tsu hums, floating close to Shouta’s face, “You’re the new one!” 

Shouta blinks, leaning away from her.  
“The new one?” 

“You don’t have button eyes,” she sticks her tongue out, tapping on one of her buttons. 

Deku peaks out from behind Kacchan, still holding his friend’s hand.  
“I can’t believe you said no,” he mutters, “No one’s ever said no.” 

Tsu nods, “We’ve been watching.” 

“I… I’ve seen you,” Shouta says, “Flashes of green. And the dolls.” 

All three ghosts reach out and put one of their hands over Shouta’s mouth, saying “Sshh!”  
Shouta raises his eyebrow. 

_Tap, tap-tap_

“The toys could be listening,” Deku whispers loudly, nodding his head, “They see all.”  
They remove their hands, floating back a bit. 

“Oh…okay," Shouta frowns, "What, what are you three doing here?” 

“We can’t go anywhere,” Deku looks at the floor, “We said yes. We fell asleep, and we always woke up on this side of the door…” 

“And one day we didn’t fucking wake up,” Kacchan finishes, squeezing Deku’s hand. 

“How did you do it?” Tsu asks Shouta, floating a circle around him, “We didn’t see that something was wrong with this place until, well…”  
She taps one of her buttons again. 

“I don’t know,” Shouta muses, hiding his face in his scarf, “Something just felt _off_.” 

“Don’t say yes,” Deku whines, pushing in front of Kacchan. “You can’t! You have to get out, or he’ll take your Eye and he’ll hide it away and you won’t be able to find it so you can’t go and it’s not fun to-”  


“Stop muttering Deku!” 

“Sorry Kacchan,” Deku shrinks back behind his friend. 

“The Other Brother hid your eyes?” 

“Well, sorta, kero,” Tsu says.  
Kacchan starts picking up the bouncy balls with his free hand. Deku quickly copies him, never letting go of Kacchan’s other hand.  
She hums, “That’s just what he calls them. They’re like, a little glowing ball of light. I haven’t seen mine since it was taken; it was bright purple.” 

“He took our Eyes and then we were ghosts,” Kacchan growls, tossing a ball into the air, which Deku catches.  
“One, two…” 

“I can send you back, kero,” Tsu says, floating over to the wall.  
She traces a small box on the wall near the floor, a glowing line following her finger. 

“How are you doing that?” Shouta gasps. 

“Dunno,” she shrugs, “I just can. I think ghosts have power in this world, and the more ghosts the stronger _he_ is kero. But that’s just a guess.”  
She pushes against the box on the wall, and it transforms into glass. Shouta can see his real bedroom on the other side.  
“Don’t stay,” she says, “Or _he_ will get you too.” 

“…eight, nine, ten…” 

“Don’t come back, kero. Lock the door behind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer was having some issues, but it's fine now, so here's a double update!~<3


	8. Chapter 8

_Clink._

_Clink._  
_Clink._

_Clink-clink-clink._

“?” Shouta sits up, rubbing his eyes. 

_Clink._

He looks down at the table he was laying on. 

_Clink._

Confused, he looks out the window. 

Hizashi pauses mid-throw to wave at him from outside.  
He drops the pebble in his hand sheepishly. 

Shouta blinks. 

Hizashi mouths and makes a ‘_Come outside!_’ gesture. 

Shouta blinks again, rubbing his eyes.  
He tightens his scarf and scoots back his chair. 

* * *

“Hizashi, what are you doing here?” Shouta asks, leaning in the doorway to his apartment, “Aren’t you sick?” 

“Well-” Hizashi bursts into a coughing fit.  
He _whines_, pouting up at Shouta. 

“You shouldn’t talk with a sore throat,” Shouta frowns.  
Hizashi opens his mouth to respond-  
“And you shouldn’t be here either,” Shouta cuts him off, “Did you sneak out?” 

Hizashi glances away and mutters something about ‘they don’t pay attention anyway.’ 

Shouta sighs.  
“Is your sister here?” 

He shrugs. 

“Stay,” Shouta instructs, quickly walking down the steps to Yuu and Nemuri’s apartment.  
He knocks on the door.  
There’s no response. Not even from the dogs.  
“Of course,” Shouta huffs quietly, walking back up to his friend. “I’m taking you back to your mom, Hizashi. You shouldn’t be out here if you’re sick.” 

Hizashi pouts again.  
“But Sho-” he coughs, voice scratchy. 

Shouta crosses his arms and glares. 

Hizashi begrudgingly nods.  
He sways back and forth, shifting on the balls of his feet as he watches Shouta. 

“Now,” Shouta says, taking off down the path into the garden.  
Hizashi glances to the side, shoulders sagging as he shuffles behind Shouta, kicking up dust.  
“Hi_zashi_.” 

He catches up with Shouta, staring at his feet. 

“It was stupid of you to walk to my place sick. What if you made it worse; what if you passed out on the way here!” 

Hizashi holds his hands up in an ‘_okay, I’m sorry!_’ gesture.  
Shouta sticks his tongue out.  
Hizashi does it back. 

“You dork,” Shouta playfully shoves the other boy.  
He narrows his eyes at Shouta.  
“Yes, you are a dork. A bright smiley goofball,” Shouta smirks.  
Hizashi pouts, playfully shoving back. 

Shouta giggles to himself.  
“Now you’re both Hizashi’s who can’t talk,” he mutters under his breath. 

Hizashi trips over his own feet, grabbing onto Shouta. 

“Whoa!” Shouta helps him regain his balance, “See, told you you shouldn’t be outside and sick.” 

Hizashi _whines_, staring at Shouta and holding on to Shouta’s arm.  
“Sho-” he coughs. 

“Stop that!” Shouta stomps the ground, “You’re going to hurt your voice more!”  
Hizashi throws his head back and groans.  
“Don’t get annoyed at me, I don’t want you to get hurt!” 

Hizashi puts his hands out in defeat, a dejected look on his face. 

“…Hizashi,” Shouta frowns, “I’m sorry. Don’t be sad!” 

He smiles slightly, shaking his head and fiddling with his sleeve. 

Shouta rubs the nape of his neck. “If I tell a story, would that distract you?”  
Hizashi shrugs.  
“Okay. C’mon,” Shouta holds out his hand to Hizashi. 

Eyes widening slightly, Hizashi grins and takes Shouta’s hand.  
They start walking again, their hands swinging between them. 

“So, I’ve been having these weird dreams,” Shouta begins, and Hizashi nods, “They’re connected, which is weird because I’ve never had dreams that continue the next time I fall asleep.  
“There’s this bad guy, and he looks likes Tomura but he’s not Tomura, he’s got button eyes. Everyone in the dream has button eyes.”  
Hizashi’s hand squeezes Shouta’s tighter.  
“I know, creepy right? There’s these ghost kids- he hurt them. They’re stuck. I think… I think I can help them?” 

Hizashi’s gaze jumps to look at Shouta so fast he nearly falls again. 

“Careful!” Shouta holds his friend up. He frowns.  
“You’re really sick, huh.” 

He gives Shouta a frustrated glare as they walk past the well. 

“Don’t give me that look!” 

He sticks his tongue out again. 

“Keep doing that and I’ll snatch your tongue next time.” 

He does it again.  
Shouta reaches out but the other pulls in his tongue and _smirks_. Shouta laughs in response, bouncing slightly as they walk. 

Hizashi sighs; he glances off into the distance, zoning out.  
Shouta hums quietly, following the path and glancing at his friend now and again. 

“I’m going to go back in the little door,” Shouta says finally. Hizashi looks up at him, gasping.  
“That’s where the bad guy is. This time, when I fall asleep, I’m going to save the ghosts!” 

Hizashi wildly shakes his head. With flat hands, Hizashi puts his arms together then sharply breaks them apart. He points both his index fingers up then smoothly points them at Shouta. 

Shouta blinks. “Are, are you doing sign language?”  
Hizashi nods quickly.  
“Sorry… I don’t know what you said.” 

He sighs, waving Shouta off and shrugging like he’s saying ‘_It was worth a try._’ 

* * *

“HIZASHI!” Yuu yells when they come up to his house, running out the door and scooping Hizashi up in her arms. Hizashi groans, trying to wiggle out of her grip. “Where the hell have you been!” 

“He came to my house,” Shouta pipes up. 

“You can’t just disappear like that Zashi! Especially when you’re sick! You had me worried to death! If mom came back while you were gone, she would have killed me!” She thumps his nose. 

Hizashi squirms out of her grip, huffing. He signs something at her. 

“I don’t care that you wanted to hang out with Shouta, you can’t just go where ever you want without asking!” She runs her hands through her hair as Hizashi signs something else.  
“You’re right, I would have said no if you asked you little brat!” 

Shouta stands there awkwardly, hiding his face in his scarf. 

Yuu sighs, turning to Shouta and saying, “Thanks for bringing him back, kid. He can be pretty stubborn.”  
Hizashi scoffs, signing angrily at her.  
“Who taught you that sign!” she gasps.  
He sticks his tongue out at her.  
“Okay. I’m taking him inside, **Now**. You can make it back on your own, yeah Shouta?” 

Shouta nods.  
Hizashi whines at her. 

“Come on Zashi,” she picks him up again with little effort.  
He flails slightly, looking back at Shouta. He points at Shouta and- 

-Oh, Shouta knows those signs. That’s what Hizashi signed at him earlier, plus a couple others. 

“What? Oh, sure,” Yuu glances over her shoulder, “Zashi wants me to tell you ‘Don’t go in the door’. I guess you know what door he means?” 

“Huh?” Shouta tilts his head in confusion at Hizashi. “I mean, yes, I know what he means.” 

Yuu nods, entering the house.  
Hizashi repeats ‘Don’t go in the door’, making eye contact with Shouta until his sister shuts the door behind them. 

Shouta looks away, kicking a nearby rock.  
“Silly Hizashi,” he mutters to himself as he starts walking back, “It’s just a dream. I’ll go through the door if I want to.”


	9. ~

Shouta flails, falling to the ground. He sits up and looks around, confused.  
He stares at his reflection; the three ghosts are floating in the back behind him, watching him with wide eyes.  
“I’m back here?” he mutters, “but I came in through the little door.” 

“You dummy!” Kacchan yells, tossing a ball at Shouta’s head. He ducks; the ball bounces off the mirror. 

“Kacchan!” Deku tries to scold. 

“You shouldn’t have fucking come back!” he throws another one. 

“Leave him alone, kero,” Tsu steals his last bouncy ball. 

Shouta holds his hands out in surrender.  
“I just want to help!” 

“Help?” Deku peaks out from behind Kacchan, still holding his friend’s hand, “What do you mean?” 

“Your ‘Eyes’. You said she hid them-” he smirks, grabbing his scarf, “-and I’m good at finding things.” 

Kacchan huffs, crossing his arms.  
“Suuure.” 

“What? I am! C’mon, it’ll be fun!” 

“Stealing from a monster is fun, kero?” she says, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Yes.” Shouta and Kacchan say in sync. 

“Hey,” Deku pouts. 

“What? I’m a ghost. What could he do to me? He’s-” Kacchan points at Shouta, “-the one in danger.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Shouta insists, “Monsters don’t scare me!”  
Something _grabs_ Shouta from behind. He screams, the ghosts shriek; Shouta is pulled back through the mirror. 

* * *

“Get Off Me!!” Shouta flails, kicking at his attacker as he’s pulled into the hallway.  
Shouta’s not sure what happened; one second, someone his size was holding onto him, the next, his assailant was cowering on the floor as a golden comedy mask hits the wall of the narrow hallway. The mask _cracks_, right above the huge plastic smile.  
“…Hizashi?” 

Zashi was _trembling_, hands over his face as he curls up next to the wall. 

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Shouta frowns, speaking softly and reaching out to touch Zashi, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

He shakes his head, still not moving his hands.  
One of his eyes peeks out between his fingers, looking for his mask. When he sees it’s nearly cracked in half, he leans his head back against the wall with a soft _thud_. 

“Oh,” Shouta glances at the mask and fiddles with his sleeve, “Sorry… why are you hiding your face?”  
Zashi curls up again, covering both button eyes completely.  
“Hizashi,” Shouta pouts. He tentatively reaches out with both hands and lightly tugs on Zashi’s wrists.  
He lets Shouta move his hands.  
Shouta _gasps_. 

Zashi glances away; the corners of his mouth are stitched into an impossibly large smile. He almost looks like he’s going to cry. 

Shouta moves to undo the stitches; Zashi puts his hands over Shouta’s and softly pushes them down, shaking his head.  
His foot reaches out across the floor and he scoots his mask closer to himself. He looks at the crack, narrows his eyes, and breaks the mask entirely in half.  
He puts the lower half of the mask back on, tilting his head at Shouta, attempting to give him a reassuring look. 

Crossing his arms, Shouta glares at the top of the mask. He looks back up at Zashi, “I won’t let _him_ hurt you again.” Zashi looks away. 

“WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO?!” a young voice yells. Shouta and Zashi jump to their feet, turning towards the mirror-  
Kacchan floats through, dragging Tsu and Deku behind him as they try to hold him back.  
Shouta huffs, rolling his eyes and relaxing slightly at the sight of the three ghosts struggling.  
“LET GO TSU-” Kacchan freezes, sending the other two bumping into him. They tumble through the air in a mess of gangly limbs. 

Zashi watches them in confusion; Shouta can’t help but smirk. 

Kacchan holds tight onto Deku as they spin; they stop, floating upside down and staring at Shouta. Tsu stops right-side-up and shakes her head at them.  
“You’re okay,” Kacchan says with wonder. 

“I can handle myself,” Shouta frowns, “Of course I’m okay.” 

“We thought-” Deku shares a look with Kacchan, “-never mind. Hello again, Zashi.” Deku waves brightly. Zashi waves back. 

Kacchan narrows his eyes.  
“Why are you wearing a mask?” 

He rubs the nape of his neck- 

Shouta quickly replies, “Why aren’t you wearing a mask?” 

Kacchan stares at him.  
“I… dunno.” 

“Exactly.” 

Tsu snickers.  
Flipping themselves right side up, Deku tries to distract Kacchan, who looks very bothered that he’s not wearing a mask. 

“Hey Hizashi,” Shouta turns to look at his friend, “We’re going hunting for Ghost Eyes. Wanna come?” 

_Cla-thunkthunkthunk_

Zashi freezes, eyebrows rising. 

_Cla-thunkthunkthunk_

He turns, looking around wildly. 

“Hizashi?” 

_Cla-thunkthunkthunk_

Tsu wonders, “What’s that noise?”  
Zashi runs his hands through his hair. 

_Cla-thunkthunkthunk_ _HizASHI~_

He spots an open door.  
Before anyone could react, Zashi tugs Shouta through the door, slamming it closed behind them. 

_Cla-thunkthunkthunk_

The door bounces slightly, staying open just a crack. The three ghosts fly in through the door, “What’s going on?”  
Zashi is splayed out, back against the wall as his chest quickly rises and falls. 

“Hizashi, what’s out there?” Shouta whispers. 

_Cla-thunkthunk_

Zashi shakes his head slightly, staring at the crack in the door. 

_“HizASHI~”_ the robotic voice calls again.  
Zashi cowers, sinking deeper into the closet. _“HahaHA, WheRE diD yoU go?”_

Shouta looks to the ghosts for answers; they shrug, shaking their heads.  
Carefully, Shouta and Tsu peak out the crack in the door, Tsu floating above him. 

A huge Praying Mantis _Cla-thunkthunkthunk_’s past them, head twitching as it walks. Other Emi sits on its back, looking bug-like herself as she drives the bugbot. She laughs maniacally, head swinging 180 to look behind her, antennae wiggling. 

Shouta quickly steps back from the door. 

Tsu gasps.  
“She has my Eye!” 

“She what?” Kacchan nearly yells. 

Tsu shushes him as he and Deku take Shouta’s spot at the door.  
“Look, that’s my necklace!” Tsu points at Emi’s neck. 

Deku looks at everyone and asks, “What do we do?” 

Shouta glances between trembling Zashi and the crack in the door.  
“I…” He curls up slightly, hiding his face in his scarf as his hands shake. 

“I thought monsters didn’t scare you,” Kacchan says matter-of-factly. 

“I’m not scared!” Shouta huffs.  
“…that’s not a monster, that’s a robot.” 

“Robots can be monsters,” Deku pipes up. 

“No they can’t!” 

“Yes they-” 

“Ssh!” Tsu says. She bites her lip and she brushes her hair out of her face.  
Her eyes light up. “I know!” she whisper-gasps, “let’s play a game!” 

“…A game?” Shouta asks, looking up at her in suspicion. 

“Be right back!”  
She pokes her head through the door to the closet-  
“Wait!” Shouta reaches out but his hand slips through hers.  
-then disappears. 

“What is she doing?” Kacchan hisses, wrapping himself protectively around Deku. 

_Cla-thunkthunkthunk_

Zashi flinches as Tsu floats back in, slipping Kacchan and Deku’s bouncy balls through the crack in the door.  
“Hey Kacchan?” she smiles. 

“What?” 

“I bet you could hit the Mantis in the head with these.” 

He stares at her for a moment.  
Slowly, he matches her smirk. “Gimme,” he makes grabby hands for the bouncy balls. 

Deku takes one look at the balls and starts muttering something incomprehensible under his breath.  
She tosses one to Kacchan, holding out the second to Shouta.  
Zashi watches her curiously, still shaking.  
Shouta hesitantly takes the ball. 

Kacchan smiles.  
“You ready?” 

_Cla-thunkthunkthunk_

“No.” 

“Mood.” 

Shouta kicks open the door and yells, “Hey Emi!” 

Her head twists around backward to look at him, laughing. _“ShouTA!”_ she says, as she turns the Mantis around, _“How diD yoU get ouT of youR caGE-?”_

Kacchan pelts Emi right in the face with a bouncy ball.  
She loses her balance, _squawking_ as she flails to help herself stay on the bot.  
The ball bounces against the wall; Kacchan dives to catch it before it hits the ground.  
“Beat that Shouta!” Kacchan cackles, “Make a joke outta her!” 

Shouta takes a deep breath and aims for the Mantis’s head.  
It soars past Emi and bounces off the wall behind her. 

“Kacchan is better,” Deku pauses his muttering to say. 

“Oh shut up,” Shouta crosses his arms as Deku continues.  
The ball rolls across the floor. 

Emi tells the Mantis to walk forwards, chasing the boys. She gets closer, closer, the Mantis’ arms reaching out to grab-  
-Kacchan raises his arm to throw-  
-The Mantis’ legs get tripped up by Shouta’s bouncy ball and it flops to the floor with a clunk. _“WaaAH!”_ Emi exclaims, barely managing to stay on. 

“And she- Yes! I gotta idea,” Deku tugs on Kacchan’s hand, “follow me!” 

Shouta runs after the floating boys as Emi gets her bugbot back upon four legs. _Cla-thunk, thunk, thunk_  
“Where are we going?” Shouta asks, glancing over his shoulder as they turn a corner.  
Bright lights hit Shouta’s eyes; he stumbles, blinking as he makes himself keep running. 

* * *

“…The Theater? How did we-” 

_“ShouTA!! LittLE braTS?!”_

“CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, BITCH!” 

“Kacchan, no-”  
Focusing their power, the ghost boys help push Shouta up onto the stage. They turn around, staring out into the empty crowd as Emi crawls ever closer. 

“What now?” 

“Back up, she’ll come closer,” Deku nods to himself. 

“Okay,” Shouta does as he says. 

“More.” 

_Cla-thunkthunkthunk_

“Little more.” 

_“LittLE braTS littLE braTS!!”_

“C’mon…” 

The Mantis bugbot puts one leg up on the stage, then the next. In a blink, both legs _sink_ into the wooden floor, trapping her in place. _“WhaT?!!”_ Emi screeches in frustration as her bugbot twitches and clicks. 

Kacchan and Deku cackle, doubling over.  
The bugbot’s arm slashes right through them; they just laugh harder. 

Shouta ducks as the arm reaches out towards him.  
Emi cries out in frustration.  
“How do I get close?” Shouta huffs to himself, backing out of the bugbot’s range. 

The floor _groans_ as Emi gets one of the legs free, still stuck at a funny angle. 

“Uh oh,” Deku says, holding his free hand close to his chest. 

Emi digs the bugbot’s arms into the floor, trying to push up enough to free the last leg.  
Shouta takes his chance, running towards her hand outstretched- 

Emi flies forwards, eyes wide as a bouncy ball tumbles across the stage. She sways, falling off the bugbot and collapsing into a pile of dust; only the necklace is left behind. 

Shouta looks over the twitching Mantis; Zashi is standing there, posed like he just threw something.  
He laughs, waving at Zashi. 

The mantis loses its balance and topples over.  
Zashi _flails_, falling backward with a thump and crawling away. He doesn’t take his eyes off the bugbot. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tsu says, floating behind him, “It can’t hurt you. We won’t let it!”  
He nods slightly, fixing his crooked mask. 

Kacchan and Deku float over to the necklace. Kacchan picks it up, going over to Tsu and Zashi as Shouta hops down off the stage.  
“Here you go,” Kacchan energetically holds out the necklace. 

Tsu reaches out to take it-  
-and her hand slips right through.  
She focuses, eyebrows furrowed as her hand goes through it again and again. Frustrated, she tries to touch a nearby chair, and she does. “What’s going on!” 

“Maybe you can’t touch your own Ghost Eye?” Deku says ash Shouta catches up to them. 

“That’s stupid, kero,” she sticks her tongue out. 

“You’re stupid!” Kacchan aims a bouncy ball at Tsu. 

Deku grabs it before he can throw. “Kacchan be nice!” 

"Deku-!" 

“I could carry it for you,” Shouta suggests. 

The bickering ghosts turn to him surprised, like they forgot he was there. “…Okay,” Tsu says, and Kacchan gives the necklace to Shouta. It glows purple in his hand. 

Zashi looks at it with interest, touching the chain around his neck. He stares at Tsu.  
She curiously looks back. 

“I wonder what happened to all the dogs,” Shouta mutters, slipping the necklace into his pocket. 

Kacchan tilts his head.  
“Those dogs?” he points at the ceiling. 

“…” all five of them look up at the ceiling. Staring down at them is a ceiling full of Shih Tzu’s with bat wings and glaring eyes.  
As if on queue, the dogs fall, flying towards the group in an angry chorus of yips and snarls. 

“RUN!” Shouta yells, taking Zashi’s hand to help him up. They both bolt out of there, the ghosts and the bat-dogs hot on their heels.  
They run through the theater doors, _slam_ming them shut on the dog’s noses. The ghosts float through the door as Shouta and Zashi catch their breaths. 

“Kacchan why were you flying so fast, we can’t get hurt,” Deku whispers loudly. 

“…Shut up, Deku.” 

Zashi looks over at Shouta, silently asking ‘_Now what?_’  
Shouta shrugs. “We could try the attic?” 

“That’s where the rats live,” Tsu shudders. 

* * *

“Be careful,” Shouta says to the little group as they climb the rickety stairs on the side of the house. 

Tsu gives him a look.  
Pointedly, she crosses her arms and floats under the floor then back up. Kacchan and Deku snicker as Zashi shakes his head. Shouta pouts in annoyance. 

They make it to the top; the door is open just a crack, as if waiting for them to arrive. The group all share a glance before Shouta pushes open the door with a soft but echoing _creeeeek_. 

Kacchan and Deku peak their heads inside.  
“I don’t see anything,” Kacchan whispers loudly as Shouta walks inside, footsteps echoing quietly off the old wooden floor.  
The room is dark and dreary, the only light a soft glow from inside the circus tent. 

“Do we go in?” Tsu whispers to Shouta. 

He doesn’t get to respond; a swarm of rats come crawling out of the woodwork, climbing up Shouta and Hizashi and pulling them into the tent.  
Shouta shrieks, trying to throw them off-  
Hizashi stumbles to the ground-  
The ghosts float after them, trying to grab the rats away. 

“**Watashi Ga Kita!**” Other Mr. Yagi bows, his movements- fluid, unnatural, “**What are you doing here, my boys? I heard you were in time-out. Naughty children.**”  
The rats bring Shouta closer to Mr. Yagi.  
Hizashi lunges forward, trying to get in front of Shouta, but the rats pull him back. “**Perhaps…**” a bouncy ball rolls out of each of his sleeves and into his hands, one orange the other green, “**These are what you are looking for?**” 

Kacchan and Deku gasp in sync.  
“Give them back!” Kacchan growls, Deku barely stopping him from charging. 

Mr. Yagi juggles the balls, catching both of them in his top hat. “**You want them? Come and get them.**” 

Out of the hat hop a pair of rats; a dark Blue one, and one that’s Red-and-White.  
Blue hops one way, Red the other, each carrying a ball in their tails. Mr. Yagi disappears into the shadows of the tent, the rat swarm following his lead. 

Kacchan and Deku’s heads swivel back and forth, gripping each other’s hand tightly. 

“Hey,” Shouta says, getting their attention, “I got green.” 

“You promise?” Deku asks.  
Shouta nods. 

Kacchan looks towards the rat with Deku’s Eye, then at Shouta.  
“Keep him safe,” he orders, and the two boys fly away after the Blue rat. 

Suddenly, Zashi shoves Shouta to the side; a wall of ice separates them just as a bright Pink rat lands on Zashi’s shoulder. 

“Hizashi!” Shouta yells, banging on the ice wall.  
Before he could blink, he was completely separated from the others by a dome of ice. 

_Ttch-ttch, ttch-ttch_

He quickly turns to face the huge, chittering Red-and-White rat.  
It balances atop of Deku’s Ghost Eye, staring him down.  
“It’s not real,” Shouta says quietly, “It can’t hurt me.” 

The rat waves it’s front left paw, sending fire at Shouta.  
He ducks, rolling to the side.  
It raises its paw again- 

Tsu pops her head through the wall; she leaps at the rat, knocking it off balance.  
The rat _hisses_, holding tight onto the ball with its tail as it tumbles against the ice.  
“Shouta, I got an idea; if ghosts have power here, maybe you do too!” 

“What do you m-” he jumps out of the way of ice spikes. 

“Uhm, uhm,” she looks around frantically, “Oh! Use your scarf, that’ll probably work! I’ll distract and you uh, grab the Eye with your scarf!” 

“How am I supposed to do that?” 

“I dunno, stuff just happens!” She moves towards the rat as Shouta unwraps his scarf.  
Tsu flies circles around the rat; it sends fire at her to no effect. 

Shouta focuses, holding tight onto his scarf as he waits for an opening-  
There! His scarf soars through the air, glowing a soft green. It wraps around the ball and Shouta yanks it right out from under the rat. 

The rat squeaks, little paws reaching out for the Eye-  
-Icicles and fire fly towards Shouta-  
-Tsu grabs the rat and throws it against the wall-  
-Shouta barely dodges in time, sleeve getting singed. He winces, watching as the rat turns to dust. 

Tsu gasps as the ice dome around them slowly turns to dust, too. 

He holds on tight to the little bouncy ball and stands up, the ball glowing green in his hand.  
He looks around for the others. 

Kacchan and Deku are chasing their rat in circles around the tent, yelling as they try to fly faster. 

Zashi falls out of the air, smashing the Pink rat against the floor. It becomes dust in his hands.  
Shouta rushes over to Zashi’s side and helps him up.  
His buttons sparkle as he gives Shouta a thumbs up, brushing himself off.  
Shouta rolls his eyes, huffing. 

“NO!” 

They turn around, just in time to see the rat with Kacchan’s Eye roll right out of the tent.  
The group hurries after it; the rat makes it out the door- 

“DEKU NO!” 

There’s a burst of bright green light; one second, Deku was right by Kacchan’s side, the next, he was holding Kacchan’s Ghost Eye. The Blue rat tumbles off the porch and poofs into nothing far down below.  
“You let go of my hand,” Kacchan whimpers, tears sliding down his face as he catches up to Deku, “We haven’t let go since I became a ghost! You’re supposed to hold on so I won’t lose you again!” 

Sheepishly, Deku holds out the orange bouncy ball.  
“I got you,” he smiles brightly, “Don’t cry!” 

“ ‘M not crying, you shitty crybaby!” 

“Okay, Kacchan.” 

Kacchan huffs, wiping his eyes as Deku takes his hand again.  
“Don’t fucking do that again,” Kacchan half whines, half orders.  
Deku nods, giving the Ghost Eye to Shouta. 

* * *

Shouta and Zashi hop off the rickety stairs, the ghosts following close behind. 

“Meeerow.” 

“Oh, hello Nedzu,” Shouta says. 

“Hello little kitten,” Nedzu walks over to them, head tilted, “I see you’ve found the dolls.” 

“We’re not fucking dolls,” Kacchan growls. 

Nedzu stares blankly back. “Yes, you are. You see; the dolls are the ones that belong to _him_ that _he_ can’t control. Puppets are _his_ creations that obey _his_ every order. Though, I suppose you belong to Shouta now,” his tail twitches towards the Ghost Eyes in Shouta’s pocket, “I wonder what he’ll do with you.” 

“They don’t belong to me,” Shouta says, holding a hand out before Kacchan can respond, “I’m helping them get free.” 

“I see,” Nedzu hums, stretching, “Well then you’d better hurry-”  
_Tap, tap-tap_  
“-because he surely knows what you’ve done by now.”  
Shouta and the ghosts gasp in sync.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Run!” 

* * *

The group sprint into the house, not bothering to close the door behind them. 

“SHOUTA!!” _Tap, tap-tap_

“Hurry!” Shouta yells, sliding into the living room with Zashi hot on his heels. He throws open the little door, quickly climbing inside-  
“C’mon! Hurry, he’ll hurt you again!” 

Everything seems to move in slow motion.  
Zashi tilts his head, eyes frowning as his mask smiles.  
Other Brother’s legs come into the living room. _Tap, tap-tap._  
The bug-furniture are closing in.  
Zashi reaches out with one hand and covers Shouta’s eyes.  
The floorboards _creeeeeak_.  
Shouta feels another hand touch his chest and shove him backward.  
He hears- _SLAM!_ -the little door close. 

He opens his eyes to darkness, and he’s falling… 

Falling…  
  
  
  


…Floating? 


	10. Chapter 10

Shouta opens his eyes.  
“I’m floating,” he says with awe, looking around at the strange place full of swirling blue and yellow lights. 

“You did it,” Tsu says, tapping her finger to the side of her mouth.   
Her buttons, they’re gone!   
“You got us out.” 

“Where are we?” 

“It doesn’t fucking matter!” Kacchan yells, “You’re running out of time!”   
A little doorway appears behind him and Deku.   
They don’t have buttons anymore either. 

Shouta frowns. “What do you mean?” 

“Get out,” Deku says quickly, “Get out all the way and lock the door and throw away the key somewhere he can never find it.” 

“But you have to see Hizashi first!” Kacchan orders, “You have to go-” all three ghosts float behind him and push him through the little doorway, “-hurry Shouta!” 

“What do you mean, what’s going-?!” 

* * *

“-on?!” 

_Thud_

Shouta catches himself, falling face-first onto his living room floor.  
“What-?” he looks around, but he’s alone.   
“Kacchan? Tsu?” 

“Shouta?” Tomura calls, walking into the living room, “what are you doing?”   
He smiles, shaking his head as he leans in the doorway. 

“I was-” Shouta blinks, turning around to look at the door, only to see a brick wall barring the way. “Er…” 

“Trying to knock down the bricks?” Tomura laughs, “They look pretty stable. I really don’t think there’s anything back there, Sho.” 

“Yeah…” he frowns, standing up. 

Tomura _gasps_.   
“What did you do,” he asks, rushing over to Sho’s side. 

“Huh?” 

“Your arm! Let me look at it.” 

Dazed, Shouta holds out his arms for Tomura to look at. 

Tomura winces sympathetically.   
“Looks like you burned it pretty good. Come into the kitchen, I’ll get you patched up.” 

Shouta nods, letting his brother lead him.   
Tomura turns on the water and gently guides Shouta’s arm into the sink.  
He hisses, pulling his arm back out. 

“I know Sho,” Tomura says, looking through the cabinets, “But you have to leave it under for a little while longer, okay? It helps.” 

Shouta tenses up, letting the cool water run over his arm as Tomura frustratingly throws open another cabinet. 

“Where the hell is the-” he growls, closing them, “-hold on one sec, okay? I’m going to go find the burn cream.” 

“Okay.”  
Shouta stares at the water, listening to his brother’s footsteps disappear upstairs.  
“…Need the key,” Shouta mutters, glancing around. “Key drawer?” 

He turns the water off and opens the drawer, pulling out the little black key with a button handle.  
“This is silly,” he huffs, twisting the key in his hand, “I’m awake now. There’s no reason for me to-”  
Shouta _yelps_, jumping backward. 

Kacchan smirks, his head poking through the cabinet. Deku pokes his head through too, both of them floating in front of Shouta.   
They wave their arms in sync, as if saying _‘C’mon, follow us!’_ and float towards the door. 

Shouta runs his hand through his hair.   
“I’m still dreaming. I’m, hallucinating? Oh no.” 

Deku pouts, and Kacchan mouths something angrily.   
He tilts his head in confusion, sharing a look with Deku. _‘We can’t talk?’_ Kacchan mouths.   
Deku shrugs. 

“Why, why are you here? I don’t understand, I don’t,” Shouta shakes his head. 

They float a circle around him, getting his attention.   
Kacchan frowns and points at Shouta’s pocket. 

“Huh?” Shouta slips his hand into his pocket and gasps. He pulls out the three Ghost Eyes.  
“Oh… so you’re following me now.” 

They nod in sync. Deku points at the key while Kacchan points outside. _‘Hi-za-shi.’_ Kacchan mouths. 

“Okay, okay,” Shouta holds his hands up, “I’m going. Tomura’s going to be mad…”  
The ghosts zoom out the house, Shouta following close behind. 

* * *

“Sorry Shouta,” Yuu smiles sadly, leaning in the doorway to Hizashi’s house, “He’s really sick. You can’t be around him right now.” 

“But-” Shouta tries to pear around her. 

She shakes her head. “Go home, kid.”   
She closes the door with a soft _click_. 

Shouta huffs, kicking a rock as he turns around.   
“Now what?” he takes the Ghost Eyes out of his pocket. 

Something tugs softly on his scarf; Shouta turns to see Tsu zooming away to the side of the house, beckoning for him to follow her.  
Raising an eyebrow, Shouta does as she asks, glancing into the windows as he passes to make sure he’s not being watched. 

Tsu taps her hand to the side of her mouth in thought, looking up at the second-story window.   
Her eyes light up when Shouta reaches her side. Quickly, she points at the window, up at the gutters, and at his scarf. 

Shouta fiddles with his scarf, following her line of thought.  
“You want me to climb up to his window?”  
She nods.  
“Okay,” he nods back, slowly unwrapping his scarf.   
Tsu takes the end of it and flies up, wrapping it tightly around the gutter and waving down at him. 

In moments he reaches the window, silently thanking Hizashi for not locking it as he climbs inside.  
“Hizashi?” he whispers, peering around. 

Hizashi’s tucked in his bed, facing away from; he hasn’t reacted to Shouta’s entrance at all. 

Shouta frowns, slowly making his way over. “Hizashi?”  
He doesn’t respond. “Hey,” Shouta nudges Hizashi’s arm, “wake up. Hizashi, come on.” 

Shouta huffs, climbing up onto the bed and tugging back the covers.   
Hizashi still doesn’t move. 

“Zashi!” Shouta hisses. He instantly freezes, glancing at the door to see if anyone’s coming, if they heard him.   
No one comes, and Shouta lets out a shaky breath.  
“…You’re burning up,” Shouta notices, “C’mon, wake up.” 

Shouta shakes Hizashi lightly, and Hizashi’s head lolls towards Shouta.  
“Finally, you-” 

Shouta _gasps_, flailing back and nearly falling off the bed. He covers his eyes, rubbing them. He peaks at Hizashi from between his fingers. 

Hizashi’s eyes are closed; he’s out cold. But his face, he’s, he’s smiling.   
A horrid, impossibly large smile.   
Almost like… it’s been stitched that way… 

Shouta covers his eyes again.   
“No,” he shakes his head, “No-no-nono, I’m dreaming again, I’m, it’s not real.  
“What, what do they always do; right, right, if it’s a dream and I pinch myself, I’ll wake up. I’ll wake up **I have to wake up**.” 

He pinches both of his arms, hard. Hard enough to bruise.   
“Ow!” he hisses; nothing changes, so he pinches himself again. 

“I’m still here,” he looks down at his hands, “I’m awake. “If I’m awake, and this is real, then, then Hizashi…” 

There’s a doll.   
It wasn’t there a second ago.   
It’s blond, with green button eyes and a red jacket. Tucked in the bed at Hizashi’s side, it’s head is tilted, smiling up at Shouta. 

Shouta gasps, tracing circles around his eyes.  
“Hizashi said **yes**.” 

_Creeeak, tump, tump_

Shouta looks up at the door like a meerkat; he scrambles off the bed and hurries out the window.  
“I’m coming, Hizashi,” Shouta gives him one last glance, “Other Brother can’t have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry


	11. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [KittenMitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenMitz) bribed me into posting the next chapter today, Haha.

_Tap, tap-tap_

Shouta crawls back through the tunnel; it’s dull, and dark now, and full of obnoxious webs.  
He pulls out into the blinding, flickering blue lights- 

_Tap, tap-tap_  
“Welcome back, Shouta,” Other Brother leers. 

Shouta shivers, but glares up at him. 

Other Brother has changed.  
He stands tall, so tall, bending down low over the couch, _tap, tap-tap_ing his needle-like fingers on the arm of the couch. His lower body is like that of a spider, two front legs standing over the front of the couch, caging in a motionless Hizashi.  
Hizashi’s arm hangs over the side of the couch, not even twitching. 

“You forgot something,” Other Brother says conversationally, “When you **stole** from me.” 

Shouta balls his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms.  
“I didn’t steal anything,” Shouta bites back, “They don’t belong to you. You took them.” 

“No, I didn’t!” Other Brother gasps, dramatically putting his hand to his chest, “I never took anyone. They always came with me willingly. They all-” he brushes his hand across Hizashi’s cheek, “said yes.” 

“**Don’t touch him**.” 

“Oh?” Other Brother bends down, face to face with Shouta.  
“And how are you going to stop me?”  
Shouta bits his lip and looks away, fists trembling.  
“That’s what I thought,” smirking, Other Brother leans back, never taking his eyes off of Shouta. 

_Tap, tap-tap_

“You know I love you, Shouta.” 

“You…” Shouta makes himself take a step forward, “have a very funny way of showing it.” 

Other Brother just grins, turning away for a moment. “So?” he asks condescendingly, “Why are you here? You know there’s nothing you can do, silly little boy. Did you just run off, no plan, right into my home?” 

The bug-furniture around them _chitter_. 

“I-” Shouta stutters, trying to buy time, “I…” 

“I, I-I,” Other Brother taunts, taping one of his buttons, “You what?” 

“You, you like, games! Right?” 

Other Brother hums.  
“Maybe. Why?” 

“I challenge you to a game!” Shouta nearly shouts, adrenaline spurring him on, “If I win, Hizashi and I get to leave!” 

“Oh? And what if I win?” 

“If… you win?” Shouta fiddles with his sleeve, “If you win, I’ll… let you sew the buttons.” 

“Interesting,” Other Brother smiles, “Sounds like fun! How about a game of Keep-Away?”  
Shouta narrows his eyes.  
“Did you know,” he continues, smoothing out the wrinkles in Hizashi’s shirt, “once a person’s heart stops, there’s only a small time limit, a chance of up to six minutes, to bring them back?” 

“Don’t!” Shouta reaches out. 

“You want him?” Other Brother places his clawed hand around Hizashi's face, and Hizashi turns to dust, leaving his Ghost behind. Other Brother holds Hizashi's necklace in his hand, the Eye of the charm glowing yellow.  
“Try to take him from me, Little Brother.” 

“HIZASHI!” 

Hizashi bolts upright, looking around wildly.  
“Shouta?!” 

Other Brother puts the chain around his neck, stepping back away from the couch. 

Hizashi _shrieks_, scrambling off the couch and through the air towards Shouta. He hides cowers, moving behind Shouta and putting his hand on- no, through- Shouta’s arm.  
Hizashi yanks his hand back; he stares through his transparent green hand. 

“Shouta?” he whimpers. 

“I need you to focus, Hizashi!” 

Other Brother just laughs, taunting them.  
“Tick-tock,” he says waving his finger back and forth, “Tick tock.” 

Shouta growls, launching himself at the necklace. 

In a slick movement, Shouta is _slammed_ against the wall. Other Brother cackles, waving his fingers in Shouta’s face.  
Shouta snaps out and tries to bite them.  
Other Brother snarls, clawing his hand- 

“Let _him **GO!!**_” 

“AH!” 

Shouta drops, barely catching himself on the ground as he puts his hands up to his ears.  
He looks up in confusion. 

Other Brother yells in pain, hands over his ears as he stumbles, disoriented 

“What; how-” 

“Shouta you gotta go!” Hizashi pulls him to his feet, dragging him towards the little door. 

“Did you just scream-?” 

“You have to go!” Hizashi insists, focusing hard to push Shouta towards the exit. 

“No!” Shouta pushes back, and Hizashi tumbles through him, “I’m not leaving!” 

“But Sho-” Hizashi reaches out. 

“You’re running out of time!” he turns, just in time to see Other Brother regain his footing, blood dripping from his ears.  
Shouta sprints towards Other Brother, jumping up the couch and trying to snatch the Eye- 

“ENOUGH!” Other Brother yells, stomping the floor with a loud _DUUN_. 

The wooden floor planks rise into the air in a spiral; A huge web trap lies beneath the floor, stretching down easily fifty feet into a void of pale nothingness.  
The couch slips out from under Shouta, falling into the nothingness as Shouta tumbles down to the bottom of the web. 

Other Brother cackles, balancing near the top of the web. 

Shouta glares, carefully climbing-  
The web shakes as Other Brother walks around the edge.  
Shouta hangs on, fingers slipping- 

“_**STOP!!**_” 

He regains his grip; Other Brother screeches, holding his head as Hizashi flies circles around him. 

Hizashi looks around wildly; he grabs the poker from the fire and holds it like a sword.  
“Hurry, Shouta!” 

Shouta makes it halfway up as Other Brother grabs the poker and tugs, pulling Hizashi towards him.  
There’s a loud _yelp_ as Hizashi struggles to keep his grip.  
They struggle back and forth, Shouta climbing ever closer- 

Hizashi gasps; the poker catches on the necklace and in a blink the chain is snapped. The necklace starts to fall-  
-Hizashi reaches his hands out-  
-the Eye slips through his hands.  
“_**No!!**_” 

Shouta’s eyes widen; he hooks his legs around part of the web and falls back, the necklace falling past him out of his reach-  
-he grabs his scarf and throws one end out, the scarf glowing-  
-it snatches the charm.  
Shouta lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“You horrible cheating Brats!” Other Brother screeches. 

Shouta yanks the Eye back up, grabbing the broken necklace and stuffing it in his pocket. Other Brother tosses the poker away and wraps his hands around Hizashi, pinning his arms to his sides. 

“Hurry Shouta!” Hizashi struggles, kicking out.  
Shouta climbs up the underside of the web, closer and closer to the little door. 

“No you Don’t!” Other Brother snarls, scurrying along the edge of the web. 

Shouta makes it into the tunnel and stops; he turns around, looking for Hizashi. 

“Go!” Hizashi hits the arm holding him as hard as he can. 

“I’m not leaving y-!” 

“Just go! You have the necklace!” 

Other Brother reaches out for Shouta with his free hand, holding Hizashi tightly to his chest.  
Biting his lip, Shouta yanks the door; Other Brother sticks his hand through the gap, nails scratching lines in the wood.  
Shouta kicks at the hand, but it is not disturbed; it pries the door open another inch. 

Hizashi _**screams**_. It’s high pitched, and loud, and scratchy, and Other Brother can’t help but to retract his hand, drop Hizashi, and cover both his ears. 

_Slam!_  
The door finally shuts; Hizashi floats through it.  
“Hurry! We have to lock the other side!” 

Shouta rushes as fast as he can, crawling through the tunnel-  
-his hand goes through the floor. The walls turn to ash around him.  
He picks up his pace, Hizashi hot on his heels.


	12. Chapter 12

Shouta pulls himself out of the little door; he _smacks_ it closed, pulling the key out of his pocket and locking it tight.  
He sits back, catching his breath.  
After a quiet moment, he realizes- 

He’s alone. 

He stands up, looking around.  
“Hizashi?” 

There’s no answer. 

Fingers fumbling, Shouta puts his hands in his pocket; he pulls the necklace out, safe and sound. Besides the broken chain, there’s not a scratch on it.   
He holds it close to his chest.  
“You better wake up.” 

“Sho?”  
Shouta jumps, turning around to see Tomura standing over him.  
“Where did you go? I’ve been looking for you for ages!” he huffs, crushing down and brushing dust off Shouta’s shoulder. 

“I, I was, I-” Shouta blinks. 

“If you didn’t want me to put medicine on your burn that bad, you could have just told me-” 

“I have to get rid of the key,” Shouta hops to his feet; he _bolts_, running down the hall and out of the house. 

“What- Shouta!!” 

* * *

Shouta practically flies down the dirt path, leaping over rocks on his way to the Well.  
He skids in the mud in front of the Well, grabbing a stick to pop its lid off. He takes the key out of his pocket- 

“Ah!”  
Something snatches him by the back of his shirt and pulls him to the ground.  
“What-?” 

_Tap, tap-tap_  
A pair of pure white dismembered Hands jump on Shouta’s chest. One of them crawls up his arm like a spider, reaching out for the key. 

“No!” he bats the hands away, trying to sit up.   
A third Hand leaps onto his head from behind; Shouta yelps, trying to shake it out of his hair. 

He flails about and before he knows what happened, he slips-  
-the key flies out of his hand-  
-Shouta falls right into the Well.  
He barely manages to grab the ledge. 

“Nono no-” Shouta tries to pull himself up; Two of them try to pry up Shouta’s fingers, while the one that was in his hair claws it’s way up his arm.  
“Nn,” Shouta hisses, digging his fingers into the dirt. 

“**Get Away From Him!**” 

One of the hands goes flying off into the woods as Hizashi- buttonless, real Hizashi- readjusts his grip on his sword. He kicks the second one over Shouta’s head and into the depths of the Well.  
The third one leaps onto Hizashi’s leg, skittering up his side.  
Hizashi _shrieks_, trying to stab the Hand with his sword- 

Shouta finally makes it up; he grabs the struggling Hand off of Hizashi and squishes it, turning it to dust. 

“I hate bugs,” Hizashi says, brushing off his clothes even though the Hand is gone, “I _hate_ bugs and spiders and anything that _crawls_, hate hate_hatehate_, _horrible things_ with _too many legs_ and _itchy feet_-” 

“Hizashi.” 

“Hm?” he pauses his rant, looking over at Shouta. 

Quicker than a snap Shouta latches onto Hizashi, hugging him tightly. 

Hizashi flails slightly, eyes widening as he drops his sword in the dust.  
“Shouta…” 

“You said yes,” Shouta mumbles into Hizashi’s shoulder, “You said yes and got sick and then you didn’t wake up and you _scared me._” 

“Yeah… ‘m sorry,” Hizashi rubs the nape of his neck, “To be fair, I said yes a few days before you moved in- ow!”  
Shouta pouts, retracing his hand from lightly whapping the back of Hizashi’s head.  
“Sorry?” 

“Why would you _do_ that?” Shouta pulls back from the hug. 

“I-” he mutters, signing as he talks,“-I don’t know, she, he?, was so… kind. He didn’t call me annoying, or obnoxious or too loud, or tell me that I talk too much or avoid me and he gave me nice things and made me friends and was a sister that actually hung out with me instead of spending all her time with-” 

“You’re not,” Shouta says bluntly, crossing his arms. 

Hizashi blinks, hands frozen in mid-air.   
“Huh?” 

“Not annoying. Or too loud. And you don’t talk too much.” 

“O-oh,” he giggles awkwardly, "Everyone at school thinks so.” 

“Well, they’re wrong.” 

Shouta picks up the key from where it fell in the mud, rubbing the dirt off and looking it over.  
He huffs, pouting slightly as he holds it in both hands. 

“What’re you doing?” Hizashi asks, peaking over his shoulder. 

With a white-knuckled grip, Shouta _snaps_ the old metal key in half.   
“Now no one can use it,” he nods to himself. He holds out the pieces to Hizashi.   
“Together?” 

Hizashi’s fingers brush against Shouta’s palm as he takes the button side of the broken key.   
“Together.” 

They hold their hands over the Well, and the pieces fall down, down, down, glittering slightly in the moonlight until they fall too far to be seen. 

“Look out!” someone yells from behind them.  
The boys jump, turning just in time to see Tomura stomping on one of the hands.  
“What the hell?” he exclaims, hopping back as the hand turns to dust, “What’s going on?!” 

Shouta and Hizashi share a look. 

* * *

“…and then the floor fell out from under us, and I fell into a huge web-” 

“Watch where you’re going, Sho,” Tomura smiles, catching Shouta before he falls on the stairs up to the Pink Palace. 

“You’re sure I can stay the night?” Hizashi fiddles with his fingers. 

Tomura nods.   
“I text your sister telling her where you are; who by the way is not happy with you.” 

Hizashi huffs. “Shouta was in danger.” 

“Speaking of Sho in danger-” Tomura leads them into the kitchen, “-can I please put burn cream on your arm? Don’t want it getting worse.” 

Shouta blinks, looking down at his arm.   
“Oh. Right.” 

* * *

Hizashi giggles as Shouta unzips his yellow sleeping bag so it will cover both of them.   
“You should get blankets.” 

“I like my bag,” he mutters, hiding his face behind his hair, “ ‘s comfy.” 

“So is having all the blankets and pillows you can fit on your bed and making a nest out of them!” 

“Hmph.” 

Hizashi hops up onto the bed, bouncing it slightly.   
Shouta rolls his eyes and flops down next to him, the sleeping bag pulled up to their shoulders. 

Shouta pulls the Ghost Eyes out of his pocket, setting the two bouncy balls and Tsu’s necklace down on his dresser with care. He stares at Hizashi’s broken necklace, glancing between it and Tsu’s. 

“They’re nearly identical,” Hizashi muses, taking his Ghost Eye from Shouta, “You know, if I get the chain to mine fixed, we can both have one!”  
Shouta smiles, just slightly.  
“…Hey Shouta?” Hizashi lays the necklace on the table next to his side. 

“Hmm?” 

“I don’t want to go to sleep,” he fiddles with his pillow, “I- I’ll fall asleep, and when I wake up-” he rubs his eyes, biting his lip. 

Shouta reaches out and lightly pulls Hizashi’s hands away from his face.  
“You won’t wake up in the Other World.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because.” 

Hizashi whines.  
“Shouta-” 

“We won,” Shouta says matter-of-factly, still holding Hizashi’s hand, “Other Brother can’t have you. I won’t let him.” 

“But what if I wake up there again, alone-” 

“Then I’ll find you.” 

Hizashi curls up slightly, eyes closed tight. He takes a deep breath, and relaxes.  
“Okay. I’ll see you when I wake up.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to [spider-s0up](https://spider-s0up.tumblr.com/post/189711870052/me-watching-coraline-cause-my-day-ended#notes) on tumblr for unintentionally calling me out while i was scrolling the erasermic tag and reminding me to write XD. <3


	13. Chapter 13

“Shouta!” 

“Mmneh.”  
Shouta lazily bats at the hands nudging him. 

“Shouta, wake up!” 

“No.”  
He puts his arm over his eyes. 

“Hey-!” 

He mutters, “Hay ‘s for horses.” 

Soft hands pull Shouta’s arm away from his face. He squints, blinking in the morning light.  
Hizashi’s staring down at him, smiling and bouncingly slightly.  
“…Too bright,” Shouta looks away and closes his eyes. 

“Shoutaaaa,” Hizashi whines, “Look!” 

“What?” Shouta sits up finally, brushing his hair out of his face.  
Hizashi points as his eyes.  
“…You’ve lost your glasses?” 

“No buttons!” 

Shouta stares into Hizashi’s brilliantly green eyes.  
“ ‘Told you so.” 

Hizashi laughs, falling back onto his pillow with his arms splayed out.  
“…So…” 

“Hm?” 

“What’s with the chest?” Hizashi lazily points at the doll chest with his foot, “wasn’t it closed last night?” 

Shouta sits up straight, eyes narrowing.  
He slowly slips out of bed, carefully making his way over to peek inside.  
The dolls are gone. The only thing inside is four small piles of dust.  
“…” 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing,” he closes the chest with a _creek_, “Don’t worry about it.” 

* * *

Shouta shuffles down the stairs while Hizashi hops down every other step; Hizashi jumps the last four, flattening a bump in the carpet.  
Shouta rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen, only to be greeted with a surprise. 

“Who’s a good kitcat,~” Tomura coos, petting a familiar white cat. Nedzu is sitting pretty on the table, tail lazing and ears turned towards the entrance. 

“Told you he likes cats,” Shouta mutters under his breath. He could have sworn Nedzu smirked. 

“How’d Nedzu get in?” Hizashi plops down in the chair next to Tomura, startling him out of his cat-induced-blindness. 

“Er…” Tomura rubs the nape of his neck, “The window was open.” 

Shouta gets a jelly packet out of a cupboard, saying, “Was it open or did you open it because there was a cat?” 

Tomura’s ears blush.  
“So his name’s Nedzu?” he changes the subject. 

“Yup!” Hizashi replies brightly, “He’s a stray. I think. He pretty much does whatever he wants.” 

Shouta closes the cupboard and freezes in place.  
Deku and Kacchan are floating behind Tomura’s head, giving him cat ears. Tsu is reaching out to them disapprovingly; she tries to pull them back. 

Nedzu winks at them, which only seems to encourage the ghost boys and they fight against Tsu. 

Hizashi’s jaw drops, watching as the ghosts get closer and closer to Tomura, who only has eyes for Nedzu.  
The trio keeps struggling, spinning around; and suddenly Tsu flies right through Tomura’s chest. 

He _shrieks_, flailing and falling to the floor in his chair. 

‘_Oops_’, Tsu silently puts her finger up to the side of her mouth as Tomura blinks up at the ghost boys. 

Kacchan sticks his tongue out at Tomura.  
Tomura just. Stares back.  
He mutters something unintelligible. 

Slipping out of his chair, Shouta crouches by his brother’s side.  
“You okay?” he pokes Tomura.  
Poke.  
Poke. 

Tomura slowly raises his arm, and points up at the ghosts.  
“Kacchan,” he points at the ghosts, “Deku, Tsu?”  
Deku nods brightly.  
“I thought they could talk?” 

Shouta shrugs.  
“Not in this world.” 

“Right.” 

Hizashi fiddles with his hands.  
“Uhm, m, maybe I could teach you sign? So you can talk to each other…” he bites his lip. 

“That’s a great idea!” Tomura sits up, grinning reassuringly at Hizashi, who relaxes and smiles back. 

Kacchan pelts a bouncy ball at Hizashi’s forehead, making the later fall out of his chair and join the others on the floor.  
Shouta bursts out laughing, hiding his face in his scarf. 

Nedzu sits proudly on the table, not bothered at all as he licks his paw. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you ran out like that again!” Yuu barely manages to not yell, “Especially after being sick!” 

“But the Other Sister was after Sho-!” 

“Oh, really?” 

“They were!” Shouta steps in front of Hizashi, glaring up at Yuu. 

She _scoffs_ and puts her hands on her hips, looking past him.  
“So you got Shouta believing your silly stories?” 

“At least I listen to him!” Shouta snaps. 

“Shouta, don’t,” Hizashi tugs on Shouta’s arm. 

Yuu blanches, taking a step back.  
“I’m… what?” 

“You heard me,” Shouta crosses his arms, “Hizashi keeps sneaking out to hang with me because you keep ignoring him.” 

Hizashi whines, “Shoutaaa, that’s not w, well maybe a little, but you can’t just, why would you-” 

She crouches down, brushing her hair behind her ear so she’s eye to eye with her brother.  
“You think I’m ignoring you?” 

“No?”  
Hizashi looks at his feet, “…yes?” 

Her face falls.  
“Zashi-” 

“Well okay so,” he mutters, signing as he talks, “It’s not that you’re ignoring me, really, it’s just, you’re always spending time with Nemuri and I _like_ Nemuri but every time we hang out she’s there now and you spend most of your time with her instead of me and m, maybe you like her better than me-” 

“Hizashi, look at me if you can,” she says softly, cutting off his rambling.  
He slowly meets her gaze.  
“I love you, Zashi. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I don’t like either of you more than the other, yeah? I promise to spend more time with you, just the two of us, if you want?”  
He nods, glancing away. 

“Come here?” she holds her arms out. Hizashi jumps into her arms, holding her tight.  
“I’m so sorry, Zashi.” 

Behind his hair, Shouta smiles. 

* * *

A few weeks later…  


Hizashi was practically walking circles into the wooden floor, biting his lip and shaking out his hands. 

“Zashi,” Shouta gets his attention, sitting on the stairs with Kacchan and Deku floating circles around his head. 

“Hm?” Hizashi blinks rapidly, stopping his circles but still shaking his hands. 

Shouta signs, ‘_You sure about this?_’  
The ghosts copy him, making faces behind his back. 

Hizashi nods, giving Shouta a shaky smile.  
“I want to.” 

The front door _creeks_ open, Tomura sticking his head inside.  
“They’re here!” 

Taking deep breaths, Hizashi tries to calm his hands while Shouta hops off the stairs. 

“It’ll be okay,” Shouta reassures Hizashi, taking his hand as they walk down the front steps to the Pink Palace, “She’s nicer than you think, promise. But she is _that_ annoying.”  
Hizashi laughs, following Shouta up to the van in the driveway. 

The door slides open, and two pairs of feet slip out.  
“SHOUTA!” two equally loud voices yell, rushing over to him and nearly knocking him over with a hug. 

“Mmph,” Shouta huffs, managing to push the new boy off while the new girl latches onto his arm. 

“Your house is very pink!” the boy exclaims, “but it’s not a palace…” 

“Hey hey Sho, if a pink house is made of pink wood, and a blue house is made of blue wood, what is a green house made of?” 

Shouta sighs.  
“I don’t know Emi, what?” 

“Glass!” 

Hizashi _snorts_.  
Emi looks at him curiously, still hanging off Shouta’s arm. 

“Emi, Oboro, this is Hizashi,” Shouta tries to get his arm back. 

“Hi!” Oboro waves, bouncing on his heels.  
Hizashi awkwardly waves back. 

“Oh? Hizashi, Hiz-a-shi,” Emi chants, not letting Shouta push her away, “Do you like jokes?” 

“I guess,” he pushes up his glasses. 

“What’s black and white and red all over?” 

“A sweaty penguin?” 

“Shouta when he’s embarrassed!!” 

“Emi!” Shouta whines, turning red and hiding in his scarf while Oboro cackles.  
Hizashi giggles. 

“Nice ‘tah meet’cha, Hizashi!” she finally lets go of Shouta’s arm, holding out her hand to him. 

He hesitates, but smiles and takes her hand.  
“Nice to meet you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda got swept up in other projects and forgot about this one, sorry! Didn't mean to make yall wait..  
The End~<3


End file.
